A Pirate's Life for me!
by Dragonfire138
Summary: Three pirate princes who just wanted to get rich off the kingdom, not to fall in love with the three princess they kidnapped. Three princess being forced into marriage then kidnapped by pirates could it get any worse for them? Well yes if you count falling in love with three dangerous pirates that the whole kingdom wants hanged then yeah it can get a lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Ppg cause if I did it would still be up and running!**

**Proloug**

It was a dark night outside a few stars could be seen with a bit of moon that let moonlight out of the clouds. Under the moon three pirate princes meet up for their regular yearly meeting. One the oldest a handsome red head the leader of the three you could say stood infront of a wooden table inside a dark cave that was only lit by a single lantern. "Its good to see you two again." he said calmly as he took his seat in a blood red seat that matched his red eyes.

The second one a man with night black hair the second oldest, and strongest of the three took a seat to the right of the red head. He sat in a dark green chair that matched his eyes, he nodded at both of his brothers as he got comftable and put his boots onto the table his dark green watching both of his brothers with a lazy expression.

The last one a man with sandy blonde hair that was ruffled about, the youngest of the three and the nicest sat in a dark blue chair that matched his eyes to. Also like his black haired brother he nodded a greeting but smiled.

"So lets get down to business! Its time for our once a year brotherly theif mission!" The red head says with an evil smile on his face.

"No duh, why else would we be here if it wasn't?" The black haired man growls as he looked at his older brother, before leaning back into his chair arms crossed smirk on his face. The red head glares his red eyes seem too have flames in them but he suddenly chooses to ignore his brother and continue. "Well this year I was thinking instead of during what we always do with the going to a new town steling all there food, and gold. How about this year we steal something more dangerous to get? Worth more the gold to." The red head knows he has both of his brothers attetion now.

"Well go on tell us already." The black head hisses as he waits with growing excitment. The red head chuckles and lifts up a painting that he had stolen a week or so ago. He carefully lays it down on the table showing his brothers. The painting is of three princess sitting side by side two smiling one smirking her arms crossed. "Boys were going to steal these three pretty little princess and were going be fucking rich by the end of it!" The red head raises a fist and his brothers fist soon join his before they all start planning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_Buttercup_**

"Mother why must I wear this dumb dress!? You know I hate how dresses don't allow me to move as I wish and how men always look down on women when we wear dresses and such! They think we can't protect ourselves!" I yell to my mother anger like always as im put into this dumb dress. A maid tightens the corset thats around her to the point were it might kill me, which I kinda hope it does.

"Buttercup sweetie you know you must wear a dress! You are a princess not a prince! Besides you are meeting your fiance today with your sisters, and you will not be wearing men cloths because you are a **woman**!"**  
><strong>

I feel my eyes narrow in rage but I don't snap back anything just because I know my mother will punish me from doing one of the things that I enjoy in life and thats going to the moon festival! It was tonight and I couldn't wait, I couldn't go last year because mother wouldn't let me since mother found out I was having second sword fighting lessons. I sigh as my thoughts turn to my fiance who I hate and know my sisters hate there sisters to.

I sigh again to myself and think back when I was younger and I told my sister how I was going to leave this life and live! How I was going to choose what I do like exploreing new places, traveling the world, and marrying someone that I love and isn't forced to marry! I raise my arms as the dress is slipped on me and my arms go through purple sleeves. _I wish this dress was green_I think to myself as I walk out towards my mother.

I'm wearing a dark purple dress that goes down to my feet were my black boots are hidden under it. There arae dark purple ruffles that go up to my waist then stop and its smooth dark purple that goes into a heart around my upper chest and small sleeves that go a little past my shoulders. _Someone kill me _I think to myself as my mother looks me up and down then says "Buttercup get your black hair out of your green eyes, your fiance will want to see them."

I go and move my hair so its not hidding my eyes from sight even though I wish they were. My eyes are a lime green color and people love to stare at them which creeps me out a bit. I hear footsteps and look up see me older sister Blossom walk in. Blossom is only older by about 5 minutes, but is still oldest she has soft pink eyes that people always find odd, she has orange red hair that falls to her waist but is tied up with a red ribbon so it goes to her mid back now. She's wearing a dress like mine but its black with white on the sleeves and ruffles.

"Mom must we wear these colors?" Bubbles asks as she walks in wearing a yellow dress that is just like mine and Blossom's. Bubbles has her hair pulled into a bun showing that you can see her bright blue eyes. Bubbles is the youngest of us all by 10 minutes, and shes the happiest and nicest over us. Our mother smiles at us with her gold blonde hair like Bubbles tied up in a bun to, with light green eyes that are close to mine, and is wearing a light purple dress that hugs her frame. "Now girls mostly meaning you Buttercup be nice and don't hurt your soon to be husbands okay?" We all nod with me rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>Yes! Finally were at the festeval! So happy after meeting our fiances I need to get out of this dress and into some more my type of clothes *cough* mens clothes *cough*. I breath in deeply as I hop out of the golden colored carriage that me and my sister rode in to get here. I'm wearing a green shirt with black trousers and black boots. Blossom comes out next her hair is still up, but shes now wearing a pink dress that goes to her knees and has pink sleeves that goes down to her elbows, with a pair of black boots, and a black cap. Bubbles comes jumping out with a big smile on her face. Her hair is up in curled pigtails with a light blue dress that looks like Blossoms but with white boots and a light blue cap.<p>

I glance around the Moon Festival and see my sisters leaving to go do different things. I sigh before starting to look around again glad I dressed in mens clothes, except for the fact some girls are watching me which more or less creeps me out. I look up at some whole moons made out of silver, with gold stars around it. I turn away from the moons only to run into someone and stumble back a couple feet then glance to see who it is.

I look up at a man with night black spiky hair, dark forest green eyes, his wearing a dark green shirt with black trousers, black boots, a dark green bandanna tied around his right arm and a sword on his right hip. "Sorry." I say in a deep voice before walking around him and making a bee line for my closes sister.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Butch<em>**

I watch the boy who just bumped into me walk away swiftly towards a red head, I notice my older brother Brick watching the red head and think _must be the princess. _My eyes search and search but I don't see the black haired princess. I walk and walk then stop as I see my younger brother Boomer talking to the blonde haired princess. I snicker then jkep going knowing that im going to run out of time right as I hear gun shots and screams fill the air.

"Shit!" I hiss as i look around for my princess but don't see her. "BC help!" I hear some scream and turn to see Boomer carrying the blonde princess away as she screams and hits her fist into Boomer's back. Brick goes sprinting past carrying Blossom and I go running after making my way to the ship, not knowing i'm being followed.

* * *

><p>"Your sister where is she?" I ask the pink eyed princess my eyes narrowed as we glared at eachother.<p>

"Probably getting the royal gaurds right now to come save us and throw you in jail!" She hisses into my face her eyes full of pride.

I chuckle then hear a sniff and see the blonde haired one about to cry. "Why are you crying?" I hear Boomer ask but she doesn't answer as big fat tears stream down her face. I'm shoved me away from her then we all hear someone shout "Get away from them!" and suddenly something hits me in the side knocking the wind out of me. I get to my feet my sword coming out as my brothers bring out their guns and the crew brings out theirs. "WHO THE FUCK HIT ME!" I roar as I feel my blood boil. Thats when I turn to see the boy from before standing infront of the princess dripping wet from swimming to The King(name of the ship).

"Aren't you going to beg for your life?" I growl as I walk towards him.

"Why would I beg to a bastard like you? Now let us go."

"Can't do that 'sides you got to be punished for hitting a pirate prince."

The boy snickers then laughs before brushing his hair from his face showing two shinging light green eyes and a soft loveable face. "Whats so funny?" I ask confused while the boy, says "You." before upper cutting me in the jaw, sending me backwards. I get to my feet and wave the crew and my brothers off as I tackle the boy. My fist meets his face onc3 twice as he tries to get me off but isn't strong enough. I'm about to punch him again when something grabs my arm and fist stopping me then I hear two girl voices scream "LEAVE OUR SISTER ALONE!"

"SISTER!?" the whole crew gasps even me and my brothers do and I look down at the boy no girl staring up at me, her left eye swallen and black, with a bruise on her cheek. I get to my feet shocked like everyone else as she gets up and glares at me before shes grabbed like her sisters by the crew under Brick's order to take them to there cabin. I can hear the black haired girl kicking and screaming as she fights to get free while I watch before thinking _this is going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Yesssss!** Chapter 2 is here! And chapter 3 is getting worked on as we speak! Well anyways enjoy and I don't own Ppg or RrB just the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Blossom**

"How dare they!" My younger sister Buttercup hisses as she paces through the small cell they put us in. Her left eye is black from when her and Butch were fighting. I sigh as I watch her stomp as hard as she can over and over again, before stopping and punching one of the metal bars that makes the cage which is our prison. I think back to how we got here Buttercup put up a huge fight and kept punching, kicking and screaming but stopped as soon as she saw them grab mine and Bubbles arms and yanked us foreward making us cry in pain. I glance once again at my sister and sigh before saying "Buttercup ple-." I don't finish as a pirate storms towards us and says "You black haired stop that!"

Buttercup raises an eyebrow as she glares and I look at him. The pirate is taller then us three of course but not as tall as the three captins who kidnapped us. His wearing a white shirt with brown pants, a black belt which has a sword tied to it and brown boots, with a green bandanna on his arm, and keys on his belt! Buttercup's quiet to quiet. Her eyes narrow before she smirks and says "Make me jackass. Oh wait you can't!" She laughs right in his face "You can't because I bet your scared!" She laughs harder buut I notice this isn't her real laugh. The pirate laughs then says "Why would I be scared of you? Your just a winny little princess!'

Me and Bubbles almost gasp but keep quiet as we both watch Buttercup. She breaths in then steps closer to the bars and says "Your scared i'll kick your ass and that your be laughed at because a winny little princess kicked your ass."

"Like you could even touch me!" He snarls as he steps closer to the bars his almost pressed against them now. Then in one quick motion Buttercup's hands are grabbing his head and ramming it against the bars knocking him out cold. I'm by her side in seconds as she holds the guy up while I snatch the keys and search for the right one. We open the door and I grab my sisters hands before walking out of the cell. "Blossoom how are we going to get out of here?" Bubbles asks me and I almost admit that I have no idea when we all freeze as a male voice yells "The princess have escaped!"

We start running now through the ship having to turn a lot though as pirates chased us hiding behind barrals, sacks, etc. Finally I just grab a random door and run in with my sisters not noticing that the door said _**Captins.** _I sigh with releif as the footsteps go running past the room. We all slide down onto the floor before finally looking around to the room we ran into. Theirs three hamacks on the far left side each a different color, one was red which was the cloest the second was a dark green which was in the middle and the last was a dark blue that was the farthest from us. We hear footsteps coming towards the room and split up searching for places to hide.

I hide behind a large brown chest, curling into a ball so that whoever it is can't see me hopefully. Three pairs of footsteps then a voice growls "Why the fuck can't they find them!? Their three princess who can't do anything!"

I feel like jumping up and yelling "your wrong!" but cover my mouth with my hands instead and swallow. I breath in and out as I continue to listen as another voice a little higher then other one says "Don't worry Brick the crew will find the girls! They can't escape off the Black Rose!"

"Boomer shut up! The plan wont work without them so go tell the crew to hurry and find those brats!"

I'm about to leap out and yell but am beaten to it by Bubbles who comes out screaming "SPIDER GET IT OFF!"

"What the hell!?" I hear a third voice which I guess is Butch yell before theirs a thud sound above me and I look to see the back of Brick's head. I stop breathing one in shock and two in fright. "Boomer! You fucking pushed me into the chest!" Brick growls as he gets up but his head turns a bit and blood red eyes meet my soft pink ones. He blinks then grabs my arm and lifts me to my feet and drags me over to his brothers and my sister. Boomer looks like his about to say something but Brick cuts him off by saying "Where's the other one?"

I shrug because I truthfully have no idea where she's hiding. My eyes search the room and I see a desk with papers, and gold on it no other places to hide but Bubbles must have come from the desk right? They make me and Bubbles stand side by side and I glare daggers at them wishing I looked more scary, and wasn't scared myself right now. I watch as Brick and Butch start to search the room starting with the hamocks. I lean over towards my sister and whisper "Where were you hiding?" Bubbles leans in towards me after glancing at Boomer whose watching us and answer "In the hamocks I don't know were Buttercup is hiding though I wasn't paying attetion."

I'm about to say something but someone clearing there throat stops me. Five pairs of eyes turn to look at my other sister Buttercup as she sits on top of the desk some papers in her hands and a glare that could kill on her face. "Get off the desk and put those down." Brick growls at her but she ignores him and instead grabs it like she's going to tear it apart before saying "Your going to aucion us off if our kingdom doesn't pay you for are safe return?" she's saying it calmly to calmly. _She's planning something _I think to myself.

Brick and her are in a glaring contest now, thats when I notice Butch sneaking up behind her and before I can shout a warning he has an arm around her waist lifting her up making her drop the papers in suprise. Brick bends down and starts to pick up the papers. His red hair goes down to his shoulders and he has on a red pirate hat with a black skull and cross bones on it. His blood red eyes search the floor as he picks up the papers, his red shirt I notice is clinging to his chest a bit showing that he has a very and I mean very nice chest. He has on black pants and boots that have slight bits of red on it. He has a sword on his left hip a gun on his right, and a dagger tied to his left arm.

I look back towards were Buttercup is now cornered in a corner and is growling at Butch watching his ever move as he trys to grab her but she ethier kicks in his low area or punches at his face stopping him. I look at Brick and cough before saying "Well?"

"Well what?" He asks.

"Well are you going to sell us!?" I hiss out at him.

He rolls his eyes as he drops the papers onto his desk before turning to me and saying "Yes its true. We didn't kidnap you just to earn nothing! It's ethier your father pays us the gold or we auction you off to someone who can pay the big bucks for you three ethier together or alone we shall get the cash."

I want to punch him or kick or do something to him for even thinking that were things that can be sold! "Boomer, Butch grab the blonde and black haired girls we gonna put these three princess to work!" Before any of us can do anything Boomer has Bubbles up in his arms bridle style, Butch finally manages to grab Buttercup and throw her over his shoulder and before Brick can pick me up I go and walk besides Boomer, my hand slipping into Bubbles's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick<strong>

The girls have been here for week and they seem to have be having fun! We have them doing like all the chores like cleaning everyones clothes, the deck, all the rooms, cooking and some other stuff. But the thing that makes me angry is that their enjoying themselves as they do all this! I've even found Blossom singing while doing laundery and even though her voice was like an angels... Still her and her sisters act like this is an ever day thing and I swear if Buttercup trips one more crew member I will throw her off this ship! Then theirs Bubbles almost the whole crew is trying to make her happy and smile at them for a few seconds i'm about to throw them off this ship to!

I sigh and rub my forehead as I think about how they've tried to escape so far. First Buttercup just jumped off the deck into the water and started to swim probably thinking she'll send for help or something but Butch jumped in right after her and fished her out. Next they tried stealing one of the side boats for incase the ship sinks we still live, but we put a stop to that by locking them in a cabin for an hour and when we came back Buttercup was trying to climb out the window!

"Brick shouldn't they have sent the bird back by now?" Boomer asks as he comes over to were im leaning onto a railing massaging my temples. I sigh and before looking over at my younger brother and saying "I don't know okay? Maybe there thinking about it or planning something like an attack..." As I say it I come to releize something like of course there planning an attack if it was me I would be to... I think for a bit longer before whistle towards were Butch is and get his green eyes meeting mine, I nudge my head telling him to come here. He sighs before walking towards me and saying "What?" I smile then start to tell him about my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day later<strong>

Were docking the Black Rose inside a large hidden cave were three other large ships sit one behind the other. The first is my pride and joy The Red Dragon. Its a pure blood red ship with two large mases one crews nest, it has four levels. Starting at the very bottom is were I like to keep the prisoners at. It has old benchs, jail cells and chains on the walls. The level above the third level is were the sleeps and were some canons are kept. The second level is were I keep the treasure we get and also were we eat our meals and play games of cards. The last level the deck is were my cabin is.

Suddenly Butch goes sprinting past me towards his ship which is like mine but dark green and named The Green Serpent. I think he loves that ship more then life itself. "Butch stop kissing your ship and get over here!" I hiss as I walk over to were the three princess are standing in the same clothes from when we stole them, I have to admit I kinda feel bad about not giving them more clothes but nothing I can do now!

"So princess how was your trip?" Butch says a smirk on his face. Both Blossom and Buttercup glare at him before Buttercup smirks then says "Oh it was a BLAST! You know we got to work are butts off while some lazy ass captins just watched us."

Butch glares at her and she glares back. I shake my head before saying "Well say good bye girls! Because were breaking you up!"

Silents then Buttercup leaps towards Bubbles and grabs her arms and growls at Boomer and Butch while Blossom grabs on to Buttercup. _Why must we do this the hard way? _I ask myself before walking over and placing my hand onto Blossom's neck on a certain spot then pressing down hard making her faint into my arms. I nod o Butch and Boomer and say "Good luck see ya in a couple months!" With that being said I walk up the plank onto my ship before looking back towards my brothers and seeing Butch carry a uncouncis Buttercup onto the Green Serpent and Boomer walking with a wide awake Bubbles onto his ship The Blue Shark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!:) Okay I was planning to put this up on Saturday but I couldn't stop myself from posting it now cause I had a brainstorm also im getting ideas for Ch 4 to! Well anyways enjoy, I don't own PpG or RrB just this story! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Bubbles**

"Yeck!" I say and cling onto Boomer tighter then what I was as his crew walks past us. Some wave and smile kindly which makes me relax but others like the one that Buttercup knocked uncounisce nods then smiles at me wickedly theirs eyes filled with something. _I wish my sisters wer here. Buttercup would just scare them away with a glare and attack if they got to close while Blossom would glare at them to back off and if that didn't work Buttercup would still attack. _I think to myself missing my sisters.

I glance up at Boomer whose arm im still clinging to, and trying to hide behind. His shaggy blonde hair goes a bit more to the left then the right with a some falling into his face covering a bit of his dark sea blue eyes as he looks out to sea. His wearing a dark blue shirt that matches his eyes, with black pants and black boots that have a little bit of gold trim on them. a blue bandanna is tied around his left arm, a black belt around his waist with a sword on the left and a gun on his right. Lastly he has on a dark blue pirate hat that has a white skull and cross bones, with a small brownze colored crown on the skulls head.

A pirate from his crew winks at me and feel even more frightened that I hide behind Boomer completely my hands in the back of his shirt as I try to hide. I feel Boomer turn around and look at me, he probably sees my wide, frightened eyes looking back at him. He grabs my elbow gently and leads me down some stairs away from were we had been standing behind the wheel and opens the door that says _Captin _in gold. Boomer leds me in not saying a word, before closing the door behind us and leading me towards a queen sized bed thats nailed to the floor.

I notice a light brown dresser at the foot of the dark blue queen sized bed, a large window that helps you see what the ship is leaving behind. Besides the windows are two dark blue curtains trimmed with gold, and a painting convers thats waiting to be used. Besides the painting is a dark brown desk and chair, with a dark blue circle capret besides it. "You can stay here tell your not so scared of my crew and my ship." Boomer tells me before turning and starting to leave then stops and says "I'll have the crew see if we have any dresses for you and i'll bring you dinner when its ready." After he says that he leaves.

I look around the room and notice a large queen sized bed in the corner to the right with dark blue pillows and blankets, a light brown dressers is at the foot of the bed. A dark brown desk that has some papers here their stands infront of a large window that has to large dark blue curtians with gold on the outline of them. Next to the desk is a half finished painting of a night sky. Besides the bed is a dark blue circle carpet. I walk towards the dresser, I pull open the first draw and find underwear. I close it fastly and open another one to find dark blue and black shirts, and a dagger hidden underneath a shirt. After searching my dress for my secert pocket that i had sewwed in I bring out a small sewwing kit and grab one of Bommer's dark blue shirts to make me something to wear.

**2 hours later**

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder and mumble "Blossom stop shaking me, I just want to sleep." I hear a chuckle to my left and turn my head to see dark sea blue eyes sareing into mine. A gasp escapes me as I recoil back and fall out of the chair onto the carpet, the shirt I was fixing to fit me falling with me. "Oh god Bubbles are you okay!?" Boomer asks as he bends down and trys to help me up with one hand the other holding a bowl. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought you may be hungry and I brought you some soup."

"Thanks.." I say with a small smile as I sit in the chair the bowl in my lap, while Boomer sits crossed legged on the bowl is filled with soup that has bits of carrots and potatoes and some meat in it. As I eat my mind wonders to my sisters, first to Buttercup the toughest of us three. Right now she's probably trying to kill Butch and his crew or make theirs lives as hard as possible tell she can see me and Blossom and make sure that were okay. I giggle a bit at thinking how Buttercup would be trying to kill Butch are jumping into the ocean and trying to swim to escape.

Boomer looks at me oddly but I just smile at him, then think about Blossom and what shes doing. Blossom is probably making a plan to escape and find me and Buttercup, or getting as much infromation about Brick to find out all his weakness and use them against him. I look over at Boomer and think _should I be trying to find out Boomer's weakness to? _I give a soft sigh and start to relieze just how much I miss my sisters, and how that this jornery will make us be apart longer then we've ever been before.

I suddenly feel tears start to come into my eyes that start to fall down my cheeks into the now empty bowl. "Bubbles, why are you crying?" I hear Boomer ask me but I don't answe as a longing for my sisters and how much I miss and need them forms in my heart. Soon im sobbing my eyes closed as tear stream down, I barley notice the strong pair of arms that wrap around me and the gently hand that stroke my hair while a soft voice says "its okay, its okay, everythings alright."

I shake my head and whisper "No, its not alright I don't have my sisters with me anymore, we've been captured by pirates, split up for longer then a day the longest we've ever been apart, and I miss them!" After I say the last part I bury my face into the closest thing which is Boomer's chest and cry myself to sleep wanting my hot-headed, strong older sister Buttercup, and my other older sister Blossom with her plans, and needing to know everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer<strong>

I keep patting Bubbles's back even after she's cried herself to sleep against my chest. As carefully as possible I pick her up and lay her on my bed and left my cabin to take the bowl back to the kitchen and check on my chip to make sure everythings going fine. Im walking out of the kitchen area, past were the crew eats and hear laughter filling the ship. I stop and hide in the shadows like I use to do when I was a little kid, when I wanted to know things like what happened to my mom. My dark blue eyes glint from the lantern light as some of my crew plays cards then stop as they move from topic to topic. I'm about to leave when one crew member a man with one blue eye and one glass eye says "That new girl the captin brought on board sure seemed scared of us."

"True" another one with white hair begins "she seemed scared of almost every single thing, and did you see how she was clinging to the captin? She was acting like we were going to kill her! Then 'course the captin locks her up in his room and leaves her alone, he's to soft sometimes."

My eyes narrow at that and I feel like coming out and snapping at them to get some sleep, but then hold it back and just leave. My boots make clink sounds as I walk across the deck to the railing right besides the wheel. I lean against the railing my the moon shining down through the clouds onto my and The Blue Shark the fastest ship in the seas. Of course my brothers ships are built more for battle then for speed, and sometimes when my brothers are angry there fire at eachother.

I snicker a bit as an old memory from years ago came into my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

I stare up at my white ship thats floating besides my brothers. The ones they stole were made for war, while mine was made for speed but I hate the color my brothers do to. Thats why in my hands I held two buckets of dark blue paint more behind me stacked up in piles. As I get to work I hear my brothers argueing and yelling about who was going to be the better pirate prince and who would rule the seas as pirate king. At being only 17 you would think they wouldn't care but of course they just had to say who was better and who would make dad more proud. I sigh then yell "STOP FIGHTING!" but then I only get yelled at and we all start to yell and soon are swords are out and clinking together before we all jump apart and swear that we wont ever help eachother and if we see eachother then were kill eachother.

5 months later I was standing at a boating dork a rope being tied around my neck the knot being fit into place. I looked out towards the sea wanting it to be my last view, tell my eyes grew wide as two ships one blood red the other a dark green both fired a cannon, then more cannons and the shipping port was burnt to the ground by the pirate princes. Of course I then had to tell my brothers that I had let myself be captured.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

I yawn and go back to my cabin just to see Bubbles asleep in my bed and think _I forgot I put her there. _I lay on my floor and close my eyes my last thought being _This is going to be a long couple of months._


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got a new computer so hopefully I can get these up faster but right now i'm just doing one a week and will be putting them on either every Saturday or every Sunday just depends on how much homework I get and also if i'm busy or not. Anyways enjoy and I don't own PPG or RRB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Buttercup**

I feel something warm besides and grab onto it trying to get warmer while thinking _Bubbles climbed into my bed again. Well at least she's always warm when she sleeps._ As those thoughts leave my mind I suddenly remember that were not at home in the castle, we got kidnapped by pirates, and that my sisters got taken away but the blonde and red pirates. My eyes fly open as this comes to mind and before doing anything rash, I force myself to stay calm and think _What would Blossom do right now? _ After that thought I become very very pissed, because 1 those pirates have my sisters! 2 I have no idea where I am, and 3 the pirates have my SISTERS! After I breath in and out for awhile, before ever so carefully I lift myself up onto my elbows and see the thing I was pressed against no the who I was pressed against.

The moonlight from outside just barley comes in from a window that has two giant dark green curtains by it. The person besides me has spiky black hair that half is falling into his face, and I notice that he has no shirt with his abs and muscle showing to me. My face go a little bit red from um.. anger! Yeah anger... I swallow then get to my feet and notice i'm standing on a large bed. I bite down onto my bottom lip as I go and place one foot on the other side of the man, then my other foot. I'm about to drop onto the floor when something wraps around me bringing me down onto my back.

I look up to see two dark forest green eyes staring down at me, and a smirk on the face. "Let me go Butch." I growl as I try to push him off but his to heavy and just holds my hands down with his and sits on me. I glare and growl and try to kick him and punch him but nothing works. After about 10 minutes of struggling and trying to get him off I finally have to stop for air. I'm breathing a little heavy now, but after a couple seconds I start fighting again.

"Oh enough!" Butch says right before he let's go of my hand and presses a couple fingers down between my neck and shoulders. I cough and try to keep fighting, then feel my eyes flutter and close.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

I jolt awake to find that i'm in a cell now instead of that room. My eyes narrow as I look around the cell, i'm sitting on a wooden bench with their are chains nailed into the floor and wall. The cell is made of black bars that have something on the, there's also clothes? on the floor. I stand up slowly and wince a bit at the pain in my neck and shoulder. I walk about two feet before something yanks on my right foot and I go down falling onto the clothes on the floor. I look back and see i'm chained down _How did I not notice that i'm chained?_ I think before yanking on the chain trying to see if I could break it.

I start to push clothes aside as I look for anything to pick the lock and maybe hit that damn pirate with tell all he see's is black and blue. I start to search the pockets of some pants before tossing them when I hear a voice say "Your not going to find anything useful to break out of here with."

My head snaps up and I see through the bars of my cell a pirate standing there watching me. I stand up and glare at him while growling "And how do you know I wont?" "Because Butch had me check ever pocket and piece of clothing in that cell before we put you in there."

I glare but then think _Not worth it _and sit down on the bench while hitting my boot against the chain. I can tell the pirate's watching me and I look over at him and see him fully. He has brown hair that is mostly hidden under a dark green bandanna with a bit falling in his face over his left eye, I can see that his eyes are a dark brown, theirs a scar going from his cheek to his chin, a plain brown shirt, with black pants, brown boots, a sword hangs on his left hip to and I notice the keys to the cell and the chain by his sword. "Are you going to give me the keys are not?" I snap tired of this pirate already.

He chuckles then says "Course not why would I give you the keys you'll just escape."

I glare at him then lay on the bench my feet on the floor and close my eyes choosing to ignore him tell he goes away so that I can continue my search for something to help me in my mission to escape. After a couple minutes I hear footsteps walking away and look to see his gone thankfully. I stand up and start to look around the cell as much as I can with this short chain anyways. I heave a sigh of anger right as his annoying deep voice comes with his footsteps.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He says as he stops in front of the cell door and smirks in at me. I roll my eyes at him and say "Oh look it's the ugly monster here to kill the village."

He narrows his eyes at me and I can't help but laugh at him as he just stands there glaring at me. "You know I could just keep you in here tell we get the money from your kingdom or sell you off."

I stop laughing and say "Yeah, I know but wheres the fun in keeping me in here the whole time?"

He smirks and says "True this isn't any fun at all, but before I let you out tomorrow you better have your new chore done."

I give him a confused look and he then points to the clothes and say "washing mine and the crew clothes of course! I'll have Mitch bring down the tub and water for you, well have fun!" He turns and leaves while I launch myself off the bench only to be tugged back by the chain and falling hard onto the floor. I sit up my face burning with anger and start yelling and shouting as I try to yank the chain off so I could go and kill that bastard after I knock that door down.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's p.o.v<strong>

I chuckle to myself as I see Buttercup launch herself at me to only fall back onto the floor hard. "Good bye Butterbutt!" I call back to her before slamming the door that leads to the cells close but can hear her still yelling at me and calling me every curse word I've ever heard. I look to see Mitch my first mate with his dark green bandanna and brown hair that covers his left eye standing talking to another member of the crew. "Mitch!" He jumps and turns to see me and makes his way over.

"What can I help you with Butch?" He asks his dark brown eyes staring up at me cause i'm about 5 inches taller then him.

"I need you to take a tub, and some water down to the princess. It's now her job to wash all of our clothes." I tell him before walking past him knowing he'll take the tub and water and not do anything to her probably. I sit on top of the back railing on my ship and look out behind and see what were leaving and can barley see an outline of a ship in the distance. I don't pay even give it a second glance though before my thoughts for some off reason drift to Buttercup. I wonder if she's still yelling her head off, or if she's doing laundry right now and what she looks like as she does the laundry. I shake my head to clear my thoughts right as I see that ship getting closer and that theirs a pink, green, and blue flag on the ship. Buttercup's kingdoms colors. _Yes! I get to destroy a fancy ship! _I think to myself and raise a fist before jumping up and yelling "All hands on deck! Man the canons! Were going to be attacked but were going to win and destroy there ship!" I turn back and see it racing towards us but all I do is smirk waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOOOOAAA! Chapter 5 is up and ready to go! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Blossom's p.o.v.**

My eyes open slowly and I wince a bit against the light going into my eyes. I move my head, before sitting up and looking to see that it's a lantern that was directly in my eyes. I notice that i'm sitting on a red queen sized bed that has black pillows, my eyes drift around to a small red colored drawer at the end of the bed, a large window with two red curtains that are trimmed with black, a treasure chest in a corner half hidden by the shadows, and a black desk that has papers stacked up neatly and of course a brown wooden chair with a body in it. _Wait body? _I think before getting up and starting to walk towards were i'm guessing a door is. My hand is just about to grab the doorknob and turn it when a voice says "You wont be able to escape so why bother?"

I turn to look at Brick whose walking towards me from the desk. "You don't know if I wont be able to if I don't at least try." I answer him and turn the doorknob and pushing it open. I'm about to step out when hands grab my waist and next thing I know i'm being hosted up onto a shoulder, and back into the cabin. "Put me down!" I yell and pound my fist against his back trying to make him let go. "Stop hitting my back its not going to make me put you down and besides i'll put you down once you agree to not trying to escape."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because if you don't i'm chaining you up down in one of the cells we use for prisoners."

I glare at the wall since I can't glare at him and stop hitting him as I think _If I agree I can probably look around the ship looking for a way to escape, find out his weakness, and anything else about him.._ I sigh before saying "Fine."

"Wait your just going to agree to not escape?" Brick says surprised at how easily I agreed.

"Well yeah not like i have much choice and I don't want to be locked up in a cell the whole time." I say then feel myself being lifted off his shoulder and sat on the bed. I blink and look at Brick while he opens the treasure chest mumbling something. I try to look in and see a bit of gold, but then he closes it and locks it before turning to me and showing me whats in his hands. Its a light pink dress that he passes to me and leaves but stops and says "Put the dress on the clothes you have on need washed."

I watch him leave before changing swiftly. The light pink dress goes down a little past my knees, the top part near my neck is a heart shape with a white bow on the stomach. Theirs two sleeves that go down to my elbows and have white on the ends, theirs small white bows on the end on the dress to. _Why would Brick have a girls dress that's my size? _I think to myself wondering. Theirs a knock at the door and Brick's voice saying "You done changing yet?"

"Yeah i'm done." I say and watch as he walks in his arms crossed. He looks me up and down and I feel like punching or at least slapping him. "What are you looking at!?" I snap at him my arms crossed while I glare at him. He just chuckles and says "Come on Pinky its time you meet the crew." I sigh and follow him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's p.o.v.<strong>

I watch as Pinky smiles and talks to the crew easily and calmly, but on the same time shes always watching them to attack and seems to standing up straight ever time she stands. I watch her my red eyes narrowed as I wait for her to try something then jump as a voice says "You look like you want to kill her." My eyes meet dark purple eyes and I come face to face with my first mate Blaze.

Blaze is as tall as Boomer, with golden brown hair that is cut short so there's only a small bit of its curl still there. He has dark purple eyes, a tattoo of a purple pirate skull on his left cheek, a scar on his right cheek were I got him daring sword practice once. His wearing a dark purple shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, and black boots, with his purple belt that has his 'babies' as he calls his guns.

I roll my eyes and say "I don't want to kill her I just want her gone already and the money from her kingdom to be in my and my brothers hands."

"Mhhmm." Blaze with a crooked eyebrow "Oh yeah! We got a letter from your girlfriend early."

"How?" I ask while thinking _Girlfriend... Girlfriend.. Oh shit.._

"That bird you gave her for her birthday found us with a letter for you that I just had to read."

_I hate my first mate and my best friend sometimes _I think before saying "Do I even want to know what it said."

"Yep! Cause she wants to see you again with your brothers of course in two months at the fishers port in Ox Vile. Shes bringing her sisters to so you should probably tell your brothers." Blaze finishes with a smirk as he then leans in and whispers "She also says she has a 'special' gift for you."

My face goes a little red as he finishes and walks away laughing evilly before turning and with an evil smirk says "I already responded saying you and your brothers will be there!"

"WHAT BLAZE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yell as he laughs it off already knowing the worse I will do will make him sword fight me or clean all my treasure when we get home. I sigh and think _I was going to pretend I never got that damn letter._ A hand lands on my shoulder and I turn to see lovely pink eyes there with concern in them and feel my heart beat race for a second then I hear Blossom's voice say "Are you okay?"

I shrug her off and say "Of course" before walking away from her wondering what the fuck is wrong with my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Brick you will find out whats wrong with your heart soon enough. Anyways who wants to guys who the boys girlfriends are? And who thinks they know whats going to happen in 2 months?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay wow 2 chapters in 1 day I must really like you guys and really want to tell how Butch blows up a ship with a little help... But its also because I really care and want you to read this sooo yeah enjoy! I don't own anyone 'cept my OC's and this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Bubbles p.o.v.**

I listen as Dr. Matthew explains on how to clean a sword wound that an idiot gets when his not careful. I giggle a bit at how he can easily call Boomer an idiot and not get in trouble. Dr. Matthew or Matt as he lets everyone call him has blonde hair that falls down to his neck. He has green eyes pale skin that shows he doesn't get out a huge amount. He also has on a white shirt with tan colored pants, and brown shoes. Boomer right now is sitting in a chair while I carefully clean his sword wound that he got when he tripped when he and another crew member named Chase were practicing and he fell onto his own sword.

Boomer winces a little as I wrap his arm in a bandage and I quickly say "Sorry." He smiles then suddenly a hand comes out from behind me slapping Boomer upside the head. "OW! What was that for!?" He yells and holds his head with one hand.

"For being an idiot! If that had been a real fight you would be dead right now!" Matt yells at Boomer.

"I know I know i'm sorry i'll be more careful next time I promise!" Boomer says and he looks like his about to cry. I pat his head gently to comfort him while saying "It's okay Boomer! You wont fall next time I bet your be just fine!" Boomer smiles then looks at Matt and sticks his tongue out at him, and I slap his shoulder while saying "Boomer! Do not stick your tongue out at people who are just trying to help you!"

He whines slightly before saying "What happened to nice Bubbles?"

"Nice Bubbles left when you stuck your tongue out at the nice doctor who is just trying to help you." I say my arms crossed. His about to say something while Matthew try's not to laugh when the door to Matthew's room opens and Chase comes walking in with a bird that has a red head with blue and green wings. That has something tied to its left leg. "Boomer you got a letter from Brick."

"Wonder what he wants now.." Boomer mutters before taking the bird and opening the letter. His face that had a smile on it turns into a frown then a look of horror. Then he looks like his thinking of something before going and giving a sigh then grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from Matthew's desk and writing something down then he tied it to the birds leg and said to Chase "Tell him to go home when you get outside." Chase nodded and left.

"What did it say?" Matt asks while looking at Boomer.

"Were meeting up with Brick and Butch in two months at Ox vile. Your sister may or may not be there it depends on if your kingdom pays or not." Boomer says while looking at me. "Were going to see my sisters soon!" I say happily while jumping up and down before screaming "I need to find something to wear!" And dashing off to were Boomer said they had lots of extra clothes in the treasure room.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's p.o.v<strong>

I laugh as Bubbles goes running out not even remembering that we still have 2 months before we see them. "What else was in that letter?" I hear Matt say behind me waiting for an answer. I sigh and turn to look at Matt whose standing there his arms crossed. "It said that when we get there mine and my brothers girlfriends will be there! I don't wanna see Brat! She's going to hang on me and never leave me alone! Matt do something!" I cry out to him.

"Why don't you break up with her?" Matt says flatly.

"You know I can't." I sulk while sitting down onto the floor "I have to date and marry her, unless..."

"Unless what?" Matt says while sitting in front of Boomer his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure about it but I think I remember Brick saying that there was a way out... But I can't remember what he said... Damn it!" I shout and slam my fist into the ground as I try to remember._  
><em>

A hand pats my head and I look up at Matt whose my best friend and cousin. "Don't give up Boomer if there's a chance there's a way. We just got to find it!"

"Wait your going to help me!?"

"Of course! I can't let my little cousin marry that slut and her witch sisters! 'Sides I think I already know someone whose perfect for you."

"WHO!?" I ask almost jumping off the floor.

Matt laughs then says "I can't tell you!" in a sing song voice before getting to his feet and snapping "Now get OUT! I have work to do and you have work to do! Now GO!" I'm gone taking off like a bullet out of his room and down the hall tell I run face first into someone and we both go down. "Ow... Sorry." I say as I get to my feet then look down and see that I had ran into Bubbles whose still on the ground and rubbing her head. She smiles then says "It's okay, this isn't the first time iv'e been ran into. My older sister Buttercup did it a lot when she was trying to hide from Blossom, our parents, or the guards."

I can't help but laugh as she tells me and I help her up, before walking along side Bubbles around my boat talking about the past. Well mostly her talking while I ask question and get more stories about her life in the castle and about her fiance who she doesn't like and is a little bit scared of. I listen the whole time before she asks me about my family and I start to tell her about the time me and Brick helped Butch blow up a castle with all of our ships a couple years ago.

**_Flash back 3 years ago_**

"Brick are you sure this is a good idea?" I whisper to my older brother as we sneaked into the castle.

"Of course Boomer!" Brick said as he looked back at me his red eyes meeting mine before he signaled to Butch to light'em up. Butch smiled evilly then nodded and left to go do something while Brick turned to me. "Okay Boomer this is your job." He leaned in and whispered it in my ear and I nodded before turning and dashing off towards were the king, queen and there kids lived.

I stop outside a weird colored door that has pink in the center, green to the right, and blue to the left. I push it open gently and see three girls in the room they look a year or two younger then me. I notice a red head with a large red bow reading a book while one with black hair is trying to ripe a dress apart, and then a blonde one quietly sitting and playing with some stuffed animals. I clear my throat and there heads snap up towards me.

"Who are you and why are you in are room?" the red head asks calmly while closing her book.

I open my mouth but the black head snarls "You've come to kidnap us haven't you!?" She looks angry as her black hair falls into her face making her kinda look like a guy.

I shake my head no then say "I just came to warn you to get out before you die!" then turn and run off while someones screaming "GUARDS!"

_My job worked!_ I think as I remember Brick telling me that I had to get as many guards away from the kitchen and treasure. To do that I went a little bit overboard. I glance back to see a huge group of guards there right on my heels yelling out different things at the same time. _I'm going to die! _I think as I run faster, faster then Iv'e ever ran before through the streets of this town tell suddenly a hand shoots out and grabs the collar of my shirt dragging me down into the shadows. I go to yell but a hand covers my mouth and I look up into two red eyes and two dark green eyes.

"What did you do Boomer to get all the knights and guards after you?" Butch asks.

"I walked into the princess's room and said 'your going to die' then ran for my life." I answer while panting while my brothers start to laugh and Butch then says "Wow Boom maybe you are a bad ass pirate prince after all! Threatening the princess that takes guts my little brother." Right after he says that we all hear a big **BOOM!** I stare at Butch while he frowns and says "That's was suppose to be a bigger boom."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Time<em>**

Bubbles listens and laughs at what Butch says before looking like shes thinking of something, before asking for another story. I can't help but smile bigger as I tell Bubbles another story and laugh as her eyes widen then were both laughing, but I can't help but wonder who Matt was talking about as I look at Bubbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Six people sat at a table inside a pub. Three males three females all watching each other waiting for the first one to move. A man dress in black and white with black eyes finally stood up and said "You can get the princess back to us?"

"Of course." One of the ladies said her red hair falling to her mid back with two red ribbons going around it. Her dark pink eyes watch him before she continues "We can also get you the three pirate princes."

The three males eyes shoot up and one dressed in yellow asks the question there wondering "How?" He asks.

"By telling them to go to Ox Vile to come see us duh." Another girl answers easily her black hair falling into a braid that went down to her back while her dark green eyes were stone cold. The three boys looked at her confused and rolled her eyes before saying "Were there fiances, they have to come see us when we want them to our the wedding will be broken and there daddy wont get all the money and stuff he wants. The boys have no choice." The men all nod and under her breath she mutters "I swear there even more stupid then Brat."

The green eyed girl gets a glare from the youngest of the three named Brat who had curly blonde hair that went to her shoulder and had dark blue eyes. "You still haven't told us your names." Brat said as she leaned fore ward a bit. The boys looked at each other then the one dressed in yellow said "Why do you need to know?"

Before the blonde can answer the oldest sister Berserk with her dark pink eyes narrowed growled "Because if you don't tell us you don't get our help." The men narrowed there eyes to before the last one wearing dark purple sighed and said "I am Prince Josh and I am to marry Princess Buttercup, my friend in black and white is Prince Andrew he is to marry Princess Blossom, and finally the one in yellow is Prince Keith he is to marry Princess Bubbles."

The girls stared at them before Berserk says "Really your princes? And you want are help to find your princess?"

"Yes. We don't have much choice. Now do you have a plan or not?" Keith asked.

"Of course!" All three girls said at the same time while they and the princes leaned in close to whisper them the plan, while at the same time else way a queen is thinking of her be loved daughters.

* * *

><p><strong>In a castle in the kings and queens room<strong>

The queen sat on her bed crying as she looked at a painting of her three daughters standing side by side. Blossom in the center like always smiling while holding hands with Bubbles who was also smiling and Buttercup who was smirking. The queen felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see her husband John hugging her while saying "It's okay were find them, don't worry."

The queen leaned into him still crying a bit as they sat on there bed embracing each other. "I have sent our fastest and strongest ships out after them so don't worry were find and not have to pay that payment for them." John tells his wife while his blue eyes look at the painting with his black hair cut short. The queen nods and lays her head down onto his shoulder hoping and praying that her daughters will come home safely.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter, and how ever ones waiting to see what Butch does to the ship and how Buttercup gets out of her chain and cell but I wanted to have a little bit about the punks, princes, and the girls parents. So I hope you like it and chapter 8 should be up sometime this weekend if i'm not busy.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! There is blood and killing in this chapter, there's not much but it is in there so if you don't like it you can skip.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**This is going on at the same time that is why i'm switching back and forth.**

"FIRE!" Butch yelled his fist raised as some of his cannons fire off right as the ship gets close enough. Half of his crew are readying the cannons for another fire, the other half or getting ready to swing over on rope and attack the other ship to take it and its loot before he makes it explored. Butch smiles a glint in his eyes as he watches most of his cannon balls hit the ship then growls in anger as some cannon balls hit his ship not noticing one made a hole in a certain princess's cell.

Buttercup barley got out of the way in time of the cannon ball coming in. She placed a hand over her heart as it beat hard in her chest like it was about to explored out, she trembled a little at how close the cannon ball was to her head. Buttercup got to her feet from where she fell on the floor then noticed that there was a bit of blood on the floor. _I must have cut myself _she thought before picking up a small piece of wood that broke from the ship when the cannon came through not noticing the small pool of blood getting bigger or her leg bleeding.

Butch jumped onto the railing of the Green Serpent, a rope in his left as he signals half of his crew whose standing like him to go and the other half to keep firing. Butch swings over from his ship to the other one. His green eyes have a wideness in them as he lands on the deck sword out and hitting against the other captain's sword. They clash and try to use there strength to knock the other one down but they seem to be evenly matched. Butch jumps back so his back is to the railing, and watches as the captain charges. He dodges to the side just in time for the captain slams into the railing, as Butch turns to look at him he notices for the first time a hole in his ship and angry flies through him. Without a second thought he brings his sword down killing the men before he goes towards the next soldier whose running at him. Butch raises his sword waiting.

Buttercup carefully placed the piece of wood inside the chain lock on her ankle but couldn't get it to unlock. She chewed her lip before feeling something hit her hip and looked down at the cannon ball that was rolling around. A plan formed in her head she just had to hope it worked and didn't break her foot, or leg. Buttercup carefully pushed the heavy ball away and placed some piece of wood against so it couldn't move while stretching out the chain as much as possible. She felt the ship start to rock a bit as more cannons went off with a BOOM! She moved the wood with one hand while praying this worked. She closed her eyes right as the ball rolled into the chain. Her started to open as she felt the chain start to move.

Butch swore a bit as blood splattered onto his face after he fired a bullet into the soldiers head killing him. He looked down at the ship and saw his crew had killed the other soldiers and Mitch was stopping the cannons from firing anymore. "Search the ship for treasure, and anymore soldiers!" Butch yelled while thinking of ways to blow the ship before settling on one and smiling to himself while searching the dead soldiers for there gun powered an evil smirk on his face.

Buttercup watched as the chain part that was still on her come back and the ball roll away, a smile on her lips as she stood up and for the first time felt pain soaring in her leg. Buttercup blinked in shock before looking down at her left leg and noticing the chunk of wood sticking out of it. Buttercup leaned against the wall of her cell for a second before biting her lip and limping to the cell door two pieces of wood from the floor in her hands. She carefully places them inside the lock and started to try to pick it while glancing at her leg every now and then.

Butch watched as his crew walked over the planks they had built as a walk way so they didn't have to swing from ship to ship. Some carried food, some weapons, most treasure, and then him with a box of books and some dresses. The books for him while the books were for Butterbutt. His eyes widen as he just remembered Buttercup was in her cell which was right were the cannon ball hole was in his ship. "Mitch!" he yelled as he walked towards the plank to go over to his ship.

"Yeah?" Mitch called as he jogged over to him.

"Has anyone checked to make sure Buttercup hadn't gotten out?"

"Umm... No..."

"Well go check!" Butch yelled and Mitch was gone while feeling like an idiot about how she would try to escape even chained down.

Buttercup leaned against the door of the cell feeling weak and dizzy, the pieces of wood fell from her hands while she slowly started to slide to the floor a sea of blackness coming towards her right as her body hit the floor the upper half still leaning against the door.

Butch smiled as he raised his gone a piece of a rope in his hand so he could swing back to his ship which was slowly starting to float away so as not to get caught in the up coming blast. He stood on the railing and turned then fired his gun onto the trail of gun powder that lead to a whole case in the middle of the ship. After he fired he quickly swung back to his ship and set the sails watching right as the other ship exploded pieces flying everywhere some on fire some not. The parts that remained together slowly started to sink some on fire. "Dammit" he muttered under his breath "I was wanting a bigger explosion." After saying that he heard Mitch yelling his name and for the doctor.

Mitch stared at Buttercup as he opened the cell door pulling it towards him which made her body fall forward. He barley caught her head while he yelled for Butch and the doctor on the ship. He placed his fingers on Buttercup's neck looking for a pulse while noticing the dried blood on the floor and fresh blood still sliding down her leg onto the floor. Mitch heard footsteps and looked up at Butch who looked angry before his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Butch and Buttercup. Butch wanted a bigger explosion if you didn't notice and Buttercup well lets just see if she lives! If your confused why Buttercup is like that it's because the chunk of wood cut her leg before getting stuck in it and shes lost a lot of blood. But hey at least she got out of the chain more or less.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Blossom hummed to herself as she cleaned the clothes from everyone on the ship. Her humming soon turned into singing which caught the crew's attention like always and they soon were standing or sitting listening to her singing. She suddenly stops and slowly turns around to see the whole crew minus the captain standing and sitting behind her. Blossom's pink eyes go wide before she screams a spine chilling scream. The crew jump and fall over each other trying to get away while Brick's footsteps can be heard coming fast.

Brick ran through his ship down to the bottom level were a spine chilling was coming from. Brick slid to a stop and watched as Blossom stopped screaming and his crew tried to pick themselves up but kept falling over each other. His eye twitched and he could feel his angry reach its boiling point. "GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Brick roars and his crew seems to fly as they untangle themselves and go sprinting up the stairs past him why Blossom watches him with wide eyes.

"Umm.. Are you okay?" Blossom says while watching Brick who seems to want to kill every last person on his ship. Brick's red eyes turn to Blossom and she almost takes a step back but forces herself to stay put. Brick watches her before saying "I'm fine."

"No your not."

"Why do you care?" Brick snaps at Blossom.

"Because i'm living and working here washing your clothes! I'm also a prisoner on this ship! Now tell me whats wrong because you just threatened to kill your whole crew!"

Brick stays quiet for a second before smirking and walking towards Blossom his red eyes pointed at Blossom but hidden by his red hair. Blossom started to back up as he came closer tell her back hit the ships wall. Brick placed a hand right next to Blossom's head and leaned down to her tell they were inches apart. Blossom froze as Brick didn't move tell he pushed his hair away from his face and looked into her eyes before saying "Were stopping the ship at the next port you will be coming and staying with me while were there or you will be chained in a cell it's your choice." Brick pushes himself away from Blossom and leaves while she slowly slides down and sits down a hand of her beating heart, while a bad feeling forms in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Brick looked down at Blossom who was trying to look at everything but still stay by his side like they agreed on. Her pink eyes were wide as she tried to wonder towards a stand then remembered she couldn't and would back step back to his side. Brick actually caught himself smiling as he watched her then quickly turned it into a frown not knowing that a certain first mate and best friend was watching him and was making a little plan for his dearest captain. Blaze smiled to himself as he walked up towards were a soldier stood not even noticing the famous pirate captain walking through the town or the kidnapped princess right besides him.<p>

Blaze smiled then went and said "Hey buddy you do know that the kidnapped princess is right over there right?" He pointed at Blossom then walked away hoping that Brick never found out what he's planning well at least not tell he falls in love with that girl like he already is but doesn't know it yet. Blaze glanced back at the soldier who was getting more soldiers before disappearing into the crowd and going back to the ship grabbing crew members ever now and then.

Whistles went through the air and someone shouted "Look the kidnapped princess! Hurry save her!" Brick growled in annoyance before grabbing Blossom's arm and starting to run half dragging her as they went. "Brick slow down I-I can't run as fast as you." Blossom said as she tried to keep pace with Brick but was starting to turn into him dragging her. Brick glanced at her then stopped and picked Blossom up bridal style. "Hold on tight I don't want you falling and getting hurt." He then started running again while she put an arm around his neck and used the other on to grab onto his shirt.

Blossom had been quiet for a few minutes while Brick did his best to dodges soldiers attacks and no one dared fire a gun while he had a princess in his arms who was clinging onto him scared. Finally Blossom spoke "Brick where are we going?"

"To the ship...we can fight...or get away more... easily." Brick puffs out as he gets closer to the docks then stops when he sees his ship gone sailing off and Blaze waving at him. "BLAZE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Brick yelled in fury about to launch himself after his ship tell he felt a tug on his shirt and nails dig into his shoulder. He looked down at Blossom who just pointed to were the soldiers were getting closer. "DO YOU EVER STOP FOR A BREAK!?" Brick yells at them wanting to kill them all but going with the better plan of getting the fuck out of there. As he runs he looks for places to hide then stops a half hidden alley that pure black and probably has something that can kill them in it.

He jumps into the alley places Blossom on her feet then crouches down Blossom following him both watching as the soldiers stop and look around before splitting up and searching. None looking into the half hidden alley. "BRICK!" Blossom cried as something grabbed her dress and pulled almost ripping it while Brick growled and brought his gun out not in the mood for this. Brick's eye twitched again as he saw it was another pirate that was trying to drag/carry her away "i'm going to give you one chance." Brick said as he raised his gun right at the pirate's face. The pirate laughed and said "You wont fire not as long as I have this here girly. I saw how you kept running and making sure she was okay and didn't get hurt."

Brick started to lower his gun right as Blossom kicked up catching the guy in his knee making him let go of her. She dove forward and seconds later a gun fire was heard and something wet landed on her arm. Blossom doesn't have time to look to see whats on her arm as Brick yanks her to her feet and leads her away from the alley and town. Brick slowed down to a fast walk instead of a dead sprint he had been doing, his breath came out in short pants before starting to calm down into regular breaths. Blossom hugged Brick's arm confused about where they were going and where the ship was going. Brick lead Blossom towards a small whole in the ground and said "Here slide down."

"Why whats down there?"

"Just trust me and slide down." Brick said expecting Blossom to argue and not go down the hole. Blossom glanced at Brick one more time before sitting on the ground by the whole then slipping into it and sliding/falling down. Blossom screamed before she hit a net that was tied there and rolling out of the way just in time for Brick to land in the net. "You okay?" Brick asked while rolling off the net and onto the ground.

"Wha-What is this place?" Blossom asked following after him.

"One of my many hide outs on this island and different islands. I keep them in case this ever happens."

"Why did the ship leave us behind?" Blossom questioned wanting to get all of the answers she could. Brick glances at Blossom knowing that she's trying to get answers out of him before rolling his eyes and saying "They didn't leave there just hiding out on a hidden cove waiting for me...us.. There be there for 7 days then to them i'm dead or got caught and there leave with Blaze captaining. But they should have waited for us because you may not be able to take the rough journey to the cove and ship."

"I can handle it." Blossom says defending herself while crossing her arms. Brick glances at her and snorts with laughter before turning and going back to what he was doing. Blossom's eyes narrow before she looks around and sees a staircase leading back up towards that hole. She looks at Brick for a second then starts walking up them, she soon hears footsteps coming after her seconds after she starts up them. "Blossom what the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm going to find the ship without your help!

"Do you even know were your going?"

"I'm going to find a cove right? That means I just have to follow the beach and i'll find it sooner or later." Blossom says as she starts to climb out of the whole only to find herself being pulled back by Brick and carried back down the stairs. "Let go let me go!" She cries then stops and blinks as she remembers this had happened before. "Come on Blossom just stop okay? We're both go to the ship tomorrow but for now we need to stay low and hide or the soldiers will get us."

_Shouldn't I want the soldiers to find us though? _Blossom thinks to herself slightly confused on why she doesn't really want the soldiers to find them. She could go home if they found her but then she wouldn't be having all the fun she's having now and she would have to marry Prince Andrew. Blossom sat on a rock watching as Brick started sorting through boxes looking for something but he wont say what. _I wonder how my sisters are doing._ Blossom thought while having a bad feeling returning to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolf Huntress Silver Blood your comments made me smile and laugh they were just so funny and Butch did need to use more gun powder, the explosion just wasn't worthy of of being called an explosion. Also I would love to watch a breakfast like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Bubbles can you pass me that green bottle over there?" Matt asked the new nurse of the crew. Bubbles nodded and grabbed a small green bottle that was almost empty and passed it to him. Matt looked at it and sighed before looking at the crew member who had fallen on a sword that had just been in his way. Matt very ungentle like pressed a wet cloth against the crews side making him wince in pain. Bubbles patted the guys head and said "Don't worry your'll be all better soon!"

"Bubbles please go over into the other room I need to talk to Jacob here." Matt said his arms crossed in anger while Bubbles nodded and left the doctor's office with a skip in her step. Jacob watched Bubbles go a smile on his face that quickly turned into a look of fear as the doctor stood in front of him an evil glint in his eyes. "You and the other crew members think its fun to get hurt and waste my medicine just so you can see and talk to Bubbles? My new baby sister?" Matt says as he leans forward at Jacob who looks ready to pee himself.

Bubbles on the other hand was skipping across the deck to where Boomer was standing asleep at the wheel. Bubbles giggled at how Boomer can fall asleep anywhere at anytime it seems. Bubbles goes to wake him but then stops as she hears him mumble "Bubbles..." Bubbles blink in shock and thinks _is he dreaming of me? _She shakes her head then goes and shakes Boomer's shoulder while saying "Boomer wake up."

"Five more minutes." Boomer mumbled while trying to crawl up into a ball but then the wheel jerked and he fell onto the deck. Boomer looks around like his being attacked then sees Bubbles and calms down before getting to his feet. "Are you okay Boomer?" Bubbles asks her blue eyes going a little bit wide with worry. Boomer looks away as a slight blush goes to his face and says "Yeah i'm fine... Aren't you suppose to be helping Matt?"

"Yeah, but he said I needed to leave so he could have a talk with Jacob, I think it's because that's the third time this week his been to the doctor's cabin."

"Third time?" Boomer says slightly confused before something clicks in his head and he then turns to Bubbles and says "And you've been helping the doctor all week right?" She nods a yes, which makes Boomer a little bit angry before asking "Has the whole crew been to Matt's cabin this week?"

"Umm... Yeah!" Bubbles says after thinking about it for a couple seconds.

"Bubbles can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Boomer!"

"I don't want you to help Matt at all tomorrow okay? I want you to stay in my cabin all day tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I just want to test something." He tells her, while patting her head which makes her cheeks turn a light pink.

* * *

><p>Boomer walked into Matt's cabin just as Jacob was walking out pale as if Butch just threatened to hang him by his toes and cuts his hands off...again... Boomer watches Jacob for a second then shrugs and walks in to see Matt writing down a list of new medicine he needs, and what he has enough of. Boomer knocked his knuckles against the wooden frame which made Matt stiffen then growl and turn around an evil glint in his eyes before seeing it was Boomer and the glint left as easily as it came. "What can I do for you Boomer?" Matt asks as he sits in one of the chairs in his cabin.<p>

"I'm going to test something, but to do that I wanted to tell you that Bubbles wont be joining you for a couple of days and that if someone gets hurt there only be you here." Boomer tells him while grabbing the other chair and sitting in it.

"You think the crew's getting hurt just to see Bubbles to right?" Matt says his arms crossed.

Boomer nods then smiles and says "Yeah i'm pretty sure they are that's why I've made a plan to get them to stop."

* * *

><p>The next morning Boomer's laying in the doctor's office his side sliced open, blood pouring out while Matt try's to save him but without enough supplies it doesn't look good. Bubbles is sitting in Boomer's cabin not knowing about whats going on, while the whole crew's in a panic. Two men are cleaning up the blood on the deck, others are trying to find out who did it while most are crying or trying not to cry, and the last few are wondering what to tell his brothers and were they can hide from there anger.<p>

The door to Matt's cabin opens and Matt walks out his face down into a sad face tears in his eyes as he looks at the crew blood on his white shirt. "I'm sorry but... I couldn't save him there just wasn't enough supplies that I had with everyone getting hurt all the time."

The crew looked down before one finally said "This is all of are faults."

"No it's not you can't be responsible for getting hurt all the time." Matt says

"Yeah we are though... We all wanted to get Bubbles to notice us and we knew she was going to help you out Matt so we hurt each other to see her.." The whole crew is bowing there heads now not even noticing the pirate captain watching. "Are you guys going to stop that!?" Matt says

"Yes! We swear!" They all answer together.

"Then I guess you guys should know I was never hurt." Boomer says walking out of the cabin and moving to show there was no slice mark. The crew stares at him dumbfounded then one says "Bu-but the blood! You were covered in it!"

"Red paint, and fish blood." Boomer answers with a shrug then says "If your wondering I tricked you because I wanted to show what could have happened to anyone of us for what you've all have been doing for the past week! Now go do you chores!" The crew scatters sad at being tricked but happy all the same. None see Bubbles watching them and holding back a giggle and a smile at seeing Boomer alive.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who want to know if BC will live and what will Butch do may have to wait tell chapter 12... or 13... I may or may not be putting something else between that chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A women with black hair and two blue eyes sat in the crows nest of a black ship her knees drawn up to her chest while she cried softly to herself. She had to go and get away even if it meant leaving her three babies she had to go home back to her real husband not the man who kidnapped and raped her. She had to go back and be with the little boy she left all those years ago, the one that may be dead right now because of that pirate captain! Her heart aches as she thinks about that four year old little brown haired blue eyed boy she left behind all those years ago he would be 10 now.

**Flash back 4 years ago**

She stood there smiling while playing with her 4 year old baby for the last time, and looks up at her husband James. He smiles at her brown hair falling in his face a little while his brown eyes stared at her full of love for both her and there son. It all happened so fast after she gave there son to James and left to go get him more blankets she was grabbed from behind by the one and only famous pirate king. She screamed or at least tried to but her mouth was covered by a hand and a voice in her ear whispered "My dear Black Rose did you think you could get away from me? Even after you left me 6 years ago I never stopped searching for you and now I have you once again!"

All she thought about was James and there son as she was dragged away from her home, before she was to far away though she bite down onto the king's hand making him move it in pain then she screamed "James! I'll be back wait for me please!" then they were gone.

**End flash back**

Rose or Black Rose as the crew called her stood in the moonlight looking out across the ocean getting ready to jump. "Mommy?" She froze and turned around to look at Brick the first one of her three children that came out. Brick's red eyes watched her his red hair falling to his shoulders like hers, his wearing a large red shirt that covers him from his neck to his feet like a dress showing that its his dads. "Brick deary what are you doing out here go back to bed. Mommy's just watching the sea." She picks up the 5 year old who hugs her as she walks back towards his and his brothers room that has his sleeping younger brothers Butch and Boomer. She lays him down next to Boomer the youngest of the three and kisses his forehead before saying "Love you now go to bed."

Rose is about to leave the room when she looks back at the now sleeping Brick then at Boomer who's clinging onto his older brother Butch. Boomer has shaggy blonde hair like his father's except without the tint of red in it, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a dark blue shirt his favorite color. Butch the second oldest with dark green eyes and spiky black hair and his love of dark green.

She smiles at them one more time before turning and leaving the cabin then on tip toes to the side of the ship were a little bag is waiting for her. She picks the bag up pulling it up onto her shoulders before diving into the water, and coming up without a sound then swimming strongly away from the ship towards the closes island she knows of her thoughts never going to those three sleeping children or there father who may track her down again but towards the little boy and husband that she loves more then anything and will find again.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

"Where's mommy?" Boomer asked his brothers as there father was ripping about his room banging things on the walls and floor while the boys huddled in there room neither telling Boomer that she was gone probably forever. "Mommy had to go, but were see her again one day." Brick says and pats his little brothers head right before there room door is thrown open and the three brothers see their fathers angry face glaring down at them but mostly at Brick.

"You." Is all he says as he grabs Brick by his shirt lifting him up off the floor half chocking him. "Where is she!? Some of the crew saw her with you!"

"I-I don't know!" Brick cries tears threatening to spill out right as there father goes to smack him Butch and Boomer slam into him making him drop Brick. All three boys stand right besides each other scared to death but not willing to leave each other. There father glares then stands up and walks slowly towards them.

**Hours later**

"You didn't have to save me."

"Yes we did were brothers and we stick together even if that means getting wiped together." Butch says while Boomer wraps bandages around them then himself. They all smile at each other before falling asleep on the floor of the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little chapter about the boy's past hope you enjoy now I gotta go do homework! *part of me is seen dead*<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I retyped this chapter like 3 times just tell I felt it was perfect which I think it is. So I hope you like this chapter. Also don't own PPG or RRB just this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Butch's p.o.v.**  
><strong>

I lean back against a tree in the shade my green eyes closed while the crew and Mitch fixed up The Green Serpent. As Butch leaned against the tree his hands behind his head he started to fall asleep.

**_Butch's Dream_**

_I open my eyes to someone shaking me awake. "Huh?" I say confused then see Brick's red eyes close to my face making me jump and yell "DEMON!" as I leaped up in my bed. "Really Butch? Are you going to keep calling me that even now that were pirate kings?" I give him a look of confusion that he doesn't notice as he leaves with Boomer right behind him. I get up to follow but then suddenly i'm outside already besides Brick and Boomer, three girls with red, black, and blonde hair in front of us but with there backs to us. "Butterbutt!" I say wanting to annoy her but then watch as the black haired girl turns and see Brute standing there her dark green eyes staring into mine._

_I watch as Berserk and Brat turn around to smiling at us flowers in there hands. "Where's Buttercup, red head, and blondie?" I ask Brick confused at where there at. Brick sighs then says "Do you remember nothing!?" My face must have shown that I had no idea what he was talking about because he then said "We gave Blossom and Bubbles back to there kingdom a year ago, and are now marrying are fiances." he then pointed to Brute and her sisters._

_"But what about Butterbutt? I mean Buttercup?" I asked_

_"Don't you remember Butch?" Boomer asked while looking at me, I shake my head no he then says "After that attack on The Green Serpent and Buttercup's leg getting sliced up and her losing all that blood. She didn't make it she lost to much blood to keep on living and died in your arms as you raced to the doctor's cabin."_

_I just stare at him my heart stopping before yelling "YOUR LYING! BUTTERCUP JUST WONT DIE LIKE THAT SHE WOULD STAY ALIVE TO KILL ME!" After I finish i'm panting for more air about to yell more when i'm smacked upside the head by Brick. "OWWW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" I yell and hold my head in my hands. His face is red as he says "I did that because today is are wedding so SHUT UP and get over there next to your soon to be wife!"_

_"No! I'm not marrying that bitch! You said we wouldn't have to! You said you would find a way to get out of the marriages and marry the ones we want to! Boomer why aren't you backing me up!?" I turn to Boomer my eyes narrowed in angry._

_"Because I've come to accept that we can not back out of this! Besides Bubbles doesn't like me." Boomer said before going to stand besides Brat in a dark blue suit. Brick is wearing a blood red suit with his pirate hat on like always. I glance down at myself and see i'm wearing a dark green suit, I bring my hand up and feel that my hair is spiky anymore but flat. I start to back away and say "Umm... yeah no I'm not marrying Brute!" I then turn and run._

_Suddenly i'm running down a hall of the Green Serpent something in my arms. I glance down and see Buttercup her face pale her lime green eyes looking up at me slowing losing there fierceness and her skin growing cold in my arms. "Buttercup just hold on!" I say as I try to run faster but I seem to be frozen as Buttercup lets out a breath and her lime green eyes closed while her head fell backwards. The ship launched forward and Buttercup went flying out my hands as I hit the floor and reached out for her, but she seemed to be getting farther and farther away from me. "Buttercup! BUTTERCUP!"_

_**End of Dream**  
><em>

* * *

><p>I launch myself forward from the shade of the tree into the hot sand face first. I lay there for a second before sitting up on my elbows and spitting sand out of my mouth. I look around and see the crew still fixing the ship, Mitch giving them orders on what to fix and such and Buttercup no where to be seen. I go and lean back against the tree my eyes closed once again. I snap them open though as thoughts of Buttercup's body in my arms as I ran towards the doctor's cabin, then to my dream of me carrying her deaddying body. _She's alive though!...Right... I mean of course she's alive she's gotta be right? Maybe I should go check... Wait what am I thinking!? Why in the world would **I** check up on her she's just a dumb, hot, idiot, sexy, makes me want to kill her, makes me want to kiss her... Wait what.. _I shake my head holding it for a second before getting up and leaving my spot on the beach and into the small forest near the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's p.o.v<strong>

"Buttercup stay awake! Were almost to the doctor's cabin!" I hear a voice say but I don't answer or move. "God dammit Buttercup! Stay awake or I swear I will punish you!" No answer from me. I feel lips on mine and open my eyes just enough to see Butch's face backing away from mine before everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's dream<strong>

_"Miss it is time to wake up." A maid said to me as I opened my eyes and saw my bedroom in the castle not the cell on Butch's ship. My eyes scan the room in confusion about how I was here. 'I'm on Butch's ship though with a cut in my leg... The cut!' I think before gasping and grabbing my pants leg on the leg were the cut was and lifting it to see a scar. "It really happened... But then how did I get home?" I ask myself not even noticing that I got put into a dark purple dress. _

_I start to walk but after a couple steps i'm at a wedding... My wedding... I look around confused and see my sisters standing besides me then are husbands. Those no good princes who I want to kill... 'Maybe Butch will help me with that! We could blow up there castles!.. Wait why am I thinking of Butch right now?' I think as I stop besides my husband to be but before anyone says anything I say "Blossom were's Butch and his brothers? Aren't we suppose to be on there ships!?" Blossom gives a weird look before saying "Don't you remember? Those pirates got hanged 4 months ago."_

_I look at her my eyes wide before saying "Wha-what n-no I don't remember that happening." But after I say that i'm gone from the wedding and falling back into a chair at the hanging stage in the court yard of the town. I gulp and look around before my eyes settle on three figures standing with ropes around there necks. __The one in the center has blood red eyes and red hair with a pirate captain hat on while looking right at Blossom. The eyes are full with love with some tears spilling out as he mouths a "I'm sorry Blossom."_

_The one on the left has shaggy blonde hair, and dark sea blue eyes filled with love and tears as he stares at Bubbles and mouths a "I love you Bubbles." Then finally my eyes go to the far right were a man his black spiky hair, and dark forest green eyes filled with love looking right at me. "Butch." I whisper as I meet his eyes and we stare for a few seconds before he yells loudly "I'm sorry my lovely Buttercup! But do not worry we will meet again in the next life and we shall be together forever!" Tears start to form in my eyes right as I see a single tear run down Butch's face then I look away not bearing to watch as the floor disappears letting there body's fall._

**End of Dream**

* * *

><p>I gasp my eyes wide as I sit up in a bed my hand on my chest above my heart. Suddenly I feel light headed and fall backwards onto a nice fluffy pillow <em>were am I?<em> I think to myself before stretching my arms and legs then feel pain in my leg and push the blankets off me. I see stitches in my leg were the cut had been and now its going to scar. My eyes drift back to my dream and I start to think of Butch. _Maybe I should just you know make sure his not about to be hanged... Wait what am I talking about it would be good if he got hanged! After all that's what all pirates get for being pirates why should he be any different!? Besides his an jackass, with a nice ass, can't stop getting into my space even when i'm sleeping! But he was very warm and hot, and besides he KISSED me! He stole my first KISS! Even if his lips were soft yet rough at the same time... Wait what am I thinking!? I need to wash my brain of these thoughts!... Even if he did carry me all the way to the doctors cabin.. _I glare at the ceiling after those thoughts went through my head wanting to go and kill something for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a idea for 3 new stories but I only want to put 1 up, so i'm going to have you guys help me choose by saying which idea you like best! SO here they are!<strong>

**Beauty and the Beast- A story mostly about Butch and Buttercup. Buttercup is just a normal village girl who is always having men following her everywhere but she always declines them not wanting to marry someone who just wants her for her body. But when her father is taken by a beast and she takes his place will she finally find the one she loves and wants to be with forever?**

**X,Y,Z and A,B,C- Agents X,Y,Z were made with super-powers to kill, and steal for there father. Agents A,B,C were made with super-powers to but they were made to be hero's. Now A,B, and C's mission is to found X,Y, and Z and get rid of them but what if all 6 fell in love with each other? What will happen to them and what will there family's do to keep them apart?**

**and last but not least**

**Angels VS Demons- 3 angel girls who are keep the city safe by killing all evil. 3 demon princes with there demon father bent on taking over the world and killing ever angel on Earth, but first they need to find the 3 most powerful angels on Earth take there power with 3 gems. But when they find the girls will they still be able to kill them if they fall in love? Or will they do anything in there power to save them?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Blossom looked down at the new clothes she's wearing now. Instead of her pink dress she's wearing a red shirt that goes down to her butt, and black pants that are to big to. Thankfully though mother taught her and Bubbles how to sew, Buttercup refused to learn and instead tried sword fighting and getting taught how to fire a gun and cannon. Now the shirt is cut to right above the butt, the black pants were cut so instead of falling past her feet they stop at her ankles, black boots, and instead of the red ribbon in her hair is now tied around her wrist, with a black bandanna tied around her head hiding most of her hair.

She glanced over at Brick whose wearing the same clothes except he has a long red coat that goes all the way to his feet, and has a black and gold outline. He smiles at Blossom for a second then frowns and scratches the back of his head not sure why he just did that. He glances back at Blossom whose walking besides him looking around at the woods while he lead the way to were there going. _She looks so cute in my clothes._ Brick thinks then as his eyes go wide he smacks himself hard. "Um Brick why are you hitting yourself?" Blossom asked an eyebrow raised.

"N-no reason." Brick says his face going a little red as his red eyes meet her pink ones. Blossom looked at him her eyes narrowed as she watched him. "Oh! Hey look were here!" Brick took off like crazy towards a small yellow house that had a small red barn besides it. Blossom ran after him wondering what he was doing, why he was ignoring her, and finally understanding why Buttercup liked men clothes more then dresses you have so much more freedom!

"Blossom hurry up! We gotta go before they see me!" Brick semi yelled at Blossom while opening the barn door freezing when the door gave off a squeak then sighed with relief as he didn't hear any footsteps besides Blossom's that came to a stop besides him. "Okay stay here don't move don't talk you hear anyone close this door and hide inside."

"I'm not stealing anything from anyone Brick." Blossom said her arms crossed "And i'm not being the lookout just for you to still whatever."

Brick's eye twitched as he was about to explored at her but then heard the front door open and gasp saying "It's to late!" He grabbed Blossom and dragged her into the barn closing the door behind them then sprinting with his hand in hers towards a pile of hay and was about to dive into it when a women's voice was heard saying "Brick William Jojo! What in the world do you think your doing!?"

"Uhhh.. Nothing.." Brick said as he and Blossom turned to see a old women with brown hair that was turning grey, green eyes that were glaring right at Brick who was looking like a scared little kid. The women also had a on a light purple dress with small brown boots "Well Brick?" she said.

Brick opened his mouth to say something but Blossom suddenly was in front of him and smiling at the women in front of her "Hello Miss. I'm Blossom are you Brick's mother?"

The women blinked as she just saw Blossom for the first time and said "Oh no i'm not the brat's mother i'm his nanny I took care of him and his brothers when they were 6 tell they ran away when they were 16 and only come back when they want something." She glares at Brick again who is looking at the barn floor like his something brand new something he hasn't seen before. "Brick" the nanny says her voice full of ice he looked up his eyes going into puppy dog eyes at his old nanny. "Brick what do you need this time and why do y-"

Brick cuts her off by saying "I just wanted to show you my new fiance! But I got scared since I wasn't sure if would accept her or not!" He then in a rush hugged her while giving Blossom pleading eyes to not say a thing. Blossom rolled her eyes just as the lady got out of Brick's hug and hugged her saying "Aww! I knew my little Brick would find a much better girl then that Berserk girl!"

"Umm who's Berserk?" Blossom asks confused.

The lady gasps then turns on Brick who's trying to escape out the barn door only to be pulled back by his ear. "You did not tell her about your now ex-fiance!?"

"I didn't think it was important!" Brick cried while his nanny grabbed his ear and started pulling him into her house Blossom following behind thinking _Brick's nanny can control him and make him do anything out of fear of her. His suppose to marry someone named Berserk, i'm pretending to be his fiance and I should have his nanny teach me on how to control him._

She followed them inside and sat down onto a white couch while taking the bandanna off letting her long red hair fall out. "Brick explain all about Berserk now!" the lady snapped her arms crossed as she glared at Brick. "Yes ma'am" he said "You see Blossom when me and my brothers were younger are father the pirate king had us meet three girls named Berserk, Brute, Brat and there cousin Princess. Mitch is suppose to marry Princess even though he wants to marry a girl named Robin anyways, There fathers are very rich and agreed to pay a huge sum of loot if we marry them. Our father agreed even though we begged him not to well at least me and Boomer begged Butch tried to kill are father.

After a couple months of us begging and Butch trying to kill him in many ways most having to do with a lot of gun powder he finally said if we get enough money or find someone who can pay more then there fathers can we don't have to marry them." He sighs and places his head in his hands "Were only half way to get the amount of money and we have to marry those bitc-" SLAP "OW!"

"LANGUAGE!" the nanny snapped at Brick.

"Sorry." he mumbled before "those brats in three months.."

Blossom's quite for a second then with a growl she leaps to her feet and yells "You kidnapped me and my sisters just so you wouldn't have to get married because you don't want to!? I have to get married to a huge pervert and my sisters do to just so we can have peace within all of the kingdoms! Do we run though even though are mother has always told us we could? NO! We were going to see it all the way through but you and you idiot brothers just had to kidnap us and are going to sell us if are kingdom doesn't pay. I thought I had respect for you but no your just a lousy jerk captain who can't see thing through!" Blossom then turns and storms out of the house leaving a speechless Brick while the nanny smirks remembering the letter that Blaze had sent her a couple of hours ago.

Brick ran after Blossom and looked around thinking _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_ He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair before he heard a loud scream then right after it "BRICK!" He froze then took of for were the voice came from just to stop at the hidden cliff by the house. He looked down and saw Blossom hanging on the cliff side her nails dug into the side of it tears falling down her face as she looked up at Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time on the Red Dragon<strong>

Blaze kicked his feet up onto Brick's desk as he sat in Brick's cabin smirking to himself just as Brick's bird came flying in with a letter attached to its leg. He took it off and read it

_Dear Blaze_

_Your plan is working I shall try to keep them busy but right now Blossom just found out about Berserk and she ran out after yelling at him about how she has to force marry someone to. Brick ran after her and I lost them, hopefully they are okay. I'm going to have them spend the night rather they want to or not. What is the next phase in the plan?_

_From Miss N_

Blaze smiled and thought _Who know __Brick's old_ nanny_ is the best partner to have in a plan! _After he was done he sent the bird back to Miss N and relaxed back into the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>SO how was it? Was it good? Who doesn't likelove a cliff hanger when someone is also hanging on a cliff for dear life? Anyways i'm going to wait a couple more days before I put up the new story, and Chapter 14 will be here most likely tonight/tomorrow at sometime. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Right after yelling at Brick**

Blossom stormed out of the house the door slamming shut behind her as she took off in a random direction not caring anymore as her temper flew like Buttercup's always did but much worse. Her feet stomped on the ground as she slowed down from her run and she looked around for the town her pink eyes narrowed in a glare that she sent to a blue jay when it sent out a call making it fly away in fear. Blossom spotted the town over a tiny hill it looked like and she went off sprinting to it not noticing that it wasn't a hill but a cliff underneath a half hill. Blossom screamed as she went down twisting around so her hands clawed into the ground and she just hung there scared.

"BRICK!" She screamed letting the one word hang out then she just hung there tears starting to prickle down her face, not even wondering why instead of screaming help she screamed for Brick. She heard footsteps and someone sliding to a stop above her. Her tear stained face looked up towards Brick's face he seemed shocked as he looked at her before dropping to his knees and reaching a hand down. Blossom could feel herself starting to slide down and reached a hand up towards Brick just as there hands touched her other hand slipped with her feet and she gone falling down she screamed as her eyes squeezed shut tell she felt to strong arms around her making her open her eyes to see two red eyes looking into hers.

Brick held Blossom close to him as they fell right after jumping after her not really thinking about how he just jumped. _At least I wont need a bath. _He thinks before crashing into the water at the bottom of the cliff and kicking upwards there heads breaking the surface together. Blossom's grip tightened as she held onto Brick like she was about to die...again.. "Blossom release your grip! I can't swim if your holding onto me that tight!" Blossom's grip started to relax a bit before Brick started to move and it was a death grip again. "Blossom let go!'

"I-I can't!" Blossom cried as fear gripped her mind and heart.

"Why not!?"

"I don't want to almost drown again!" Brick doesn't answer but then wraps an arm around her while swimming towards the closest thing he could grab onto which just happened to be land! He didn't say a word as he dragged them both up onto the shore and laid down on the ground not noticing Blossom curled up against him shriving. He glanced at Blossom before getting to his feet and picking her up bridal style also not noticing his hat drifting down the river out to sea. "Have you gotten lighter?" Brick asked as he carried Blossom through the woods his wet boots making a splosh splash sound ever time he stepped. "Of course not." Blossom answered simply.

"Are you s-."

"Yes." Blossom said cutting Brick off which made him glare at her but then shrug it off as they came back to were his nanny was standing on the pouch waiting for them. "BRICK DID YOU PUSH HER INTO A RIVER!?" Nanny screamed at him.

"No!" Brick snapped as he walked inside the house getting the floor wet as he placed Blossom down on her feet. Drop lets of water splashed onto the floor from her wet hair and clothes along with Brick's wet hair and clothes. "Out of your clothes now! It's time for a bath!" Nanny said as she stood in front of them. Blossom's eyes went wide and a blush formed on her face as Brick did what Nanny said and started to take his shirt off making her blush go a deeper red while she looked at the now wet floor like there was a dead body on it. "BRICK! Don't undress out here go to your room!"

"Why? You've seen me undress before and princess here doesn't mind right?" Brick said as he turned to see Blossom staring at her wet boots now trying to hide the scarlet red blush which makes Brick blush before saying "uh..er.. I'll be upstairs!" and took off to the second story of the house.

"Umm.. Where should I change?" Blossom asked looking at Nanny.

"Oh! Follow me deary! I'll get you some clothes of Brick's from when he was a child he was such a cute little boy! Maybe I still have a painting my friend did of him and his brothers when they were kids or did they take that with them when they left?" Nanny leads Blossom to a small room with a white bath "Stay here while I get you clothes and have a talk with Brick."

"No wait!" Blossom said while grabbing nanny's arm before saying "Brick... He saved me when I fell off a cliff so please don't yell at him."

"I'm not going to yell at him sweetie i'm just going to have a talk with Brick about other things." Blossom blinks confused then lets nanny go as she leaves the room to talk to Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>With Brick<strong>

Brick has just pulled on a clean shirt thankfully not to small and clean jeans that were also not small, he was about to sit down on his bed when the door flew open making him jump just to see Nanny standing there smiling at him. Brick stared at her then fell back onto his old bed and groaned saying "Are you going to kill me?" "Brick do you love this Blossom girl."

Brick started coughing and hacking on his own spit after she said those words he then sat up looking at her and said "What? What in the, no why in the world would you think I love Blossom? I'm just using her to get money from her kingdom."

"There are a couple reasons I think and maybe know this."

"Oh really what are they?" Brick said his arms crossed across his chest.

"1 You told her about the forced marriage thing you** never **tell anyone about that. 2 You went straight after her when she stormed out of this house, 3 you've been worried about her the whole way you carried her back and the hat that your always wearing is gone and you just now noticed because I pointed it out." She told him and he just stared at her before scuffing and saying "That proves nothing. Besides of course I would be worried about her on the way back if she dies we don't get the money."

SMACK

"OW! Why do you keep hitting my head!?"

"Because William you need to learn to not lie to me or yourself! Now good night!" and with that she left leaving Brick to think about the reasons he was given. He closed his eyes why thinking not meaning to drift to sleep before jolting awake later his red eyes gazing around the room before seeing the door open slightly. A frown appeared on his face as he got up and carefully walked through the hallway down towards the stairs. As he stepped down careful to avoid the creaking stairs he came into the living room to see Blossom fast asleep on the couch, a bit of her hair falling into her face. Brick moved the hair out of her face before thinking _Am I falling in love with her?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be putting out my newest story in a couple days since I its SPRING BREAK! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bubbles watched Boomer silently as he painted. Her blue eyes moved from the painting to his face as it changed from emotion to the next. She glanced out the window i his cabin to the stars she smiled as she tried to find different shapes in the stars. They had been doing this for a week now and yet it never got boring, Boomer didn't talk a huge amount but Bubbles was always able to get a story about him and his brothers. 'My mother use to take me and my sisters out every night to watch the stars." Bubbles told Boomer her eyes leaving the window to look at him.

"I never really knew my mom she left when me and my brothers were young." Boomer told Bubbles while setting his paintbrush down to look at her.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be. It brought me and my brothers closer even if we fight a lot more then we probably should but with a insane brother like Butch and a stubborn hot-head brother like Brick what do you thinks going to happen."

"I know what you mean about the fighting part. Buttercup and Blossom always seem to fight about everything especially about Buttercup's hate for dresses even though she's a girl."

Boomer smiles at that before saying "You never tell me anything about yourself. You always tell me about your sisters though. Why is that?"

Bubbles thought for a moment before saying "Maybe it's because my life is a little boring."

"I don't think your boring Bubbles. I think your a kind, sweet, loveable person who I can't stand to be apart from, and don't want to be apart from." Boomer's eyes went wide as he just replayed what he just said. He glanced over at Bubbles who blinked her light blue eyes at him a blush forming on her cheeks before she whispers "Would you like to hear a story about my life in the castle?"

"Yeah!" Boomer said wondering what life was in a castle while Bubbles giggled a little before starting a tale about her life at the castle.

"Umm how about I tell you about one of the birthday parties me and my sisters had. Since we were born on the same day you would think we would only have one party, but actually we had three parties for are birthday each year. One right after the other. It always began with Blossom having hers on the day we were born, Buttercup having hers after and me having mine last.

"Of course we never minded, all of birthday parties were different like Blossom that year had one were everyone even the boys and men had to wear pink. Buttercup's was everyone even the girls and women had to wear male clothes. That year my birthday theme was for everyone to bring an animal because I love animals! Anyways it was a couple minutes into the party when the music started, and the animals kinda got scared... The dogs started barking which scared the cats who ran which caused the dogs to chase them, some people brought birds which lifted off into the sky and started to get the cats to chase them, someone brought a monkey who got into the cake and started throwing it at people and by the time that started I was starting to cry.

"Buttercup saw me crying and before I even knew what was going on she was throwing cake at people and yelling "Cake fight!" It was really funny especially when Buttercup jumped in front of me as a piece of cake flew at me. She then pretended to die in my arms which made me laugh. By the end of the party all the animals were rounded up and given back to there owners, my parents were extremely mad at Buttercup, and everyone was covered from head to toe in cake, pie, and a lot of other desserts."

After Bubbles finishes Boomer starts to laugh before saying "Your life isn't boring at all! It sounds amazing! Now life out here on the open sea is boring."

"No its not! You get to travel the world and not be stuck in a castle your whole life!"

"Yeah, but it gets boring if you have no one to really spend your time with besides the crew." Boomer tells her a sad smile coming on his face.

"Well i'm here now! Which means we can talk, paint and such when i'm not helping Matt and your not taking care of the ship."

Boomer smiled and stood up from his chair with a new smile on his face as he went and started to put his paints away when suddenly two arms wrapped around him hugging him from behind. Boomer jumped and turned around to see Bubbles there hugging him tightly before letting him go and stepping back there faces matching as they both turn a little bit red. "Wh-Why did you hug m-me?" Boomer asked

"Because friends hug each other of course! And since were friends we get to hug each other and talk to each other, and um .." she says the last part in a soft whisper that he can't hear.

"What?" Boomer said as he bent down closer to Bubbles so he can hear her say "I said they... They can...um.." before Bubbles can stop herself she breaths in then steps up to Boomer and gently touches her lips to his for a couple before stepping back and whispering "kiss..."

* * *

><p><strong>And here was chapter 15! I hope you liked it and can't wait tell the Buttercup chapter which is next! Also I put up the new story's prologue and chapter 1! So only one more thing to say and that's review please!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Buttercup's p.o.v._

"Doc have you seen the captain?" I heard Mitch's voice from my room as I opened my lime green eyes. My eyes search around the room as I slowly sit up blinking away sleep as I hear the doc say "I'm sorry Mitch I haven't seen him since he brought Buttercup in here three days ago."

"That's the same day he went missing." Mitch says sadly why I think _I've been asleep for three days!_

"I'm going to be sending another search party out soon, I was hoping that Buttercup was awake to see if she knows anything." Mitch continues making me freeze like I was doing something wrong. "I'm sorry Mitch but Buttercup's still asleep she's been asleep for the past three days."

"DO you mind if I go check to see if she's awake?"

"Go ahead but if she's asleep leave her be." Doc tells him and a few seconds later I hear the door opening just as I see the stitches in my leg. I carefully touch one as I look up at Mitch who was closing the door then saw me sitting up awake. "Buttercup! Your awake! At least that's one more good thing that's happened in the past three days."

"Umm.. What's going on Mitch?" I ask as I grip the bed headboard and lift myself up testing to see if I can walk.

"The captain's gone missing, the ships rebuilding is behind schedule and you've been asleep for three days making everyone think you were dead! Oh and the captain's missing with just his foot prints going into the forest to show where he went off to!" Mitch looks like his about to pull his hair out and I start to feel a little bad for the guy.

"Why don't I go look for Butch, and you have the crew start to repair the ship again." I say as I walk a few feet without falling then start to walk in a wide circle.

"I don't think that's a good idea after all you could escape or die! And it would be MY fault!"

"Well are you going to go out and look for him with the crew?" I asked.

"I can't because I have to watch and help with fixing the ship, and I need the crew here to help me repair it." Mitch says his shoulders slumping down.

"Then let me go look for him. Just give me a gun and sword I know how to use both and this way we can kill two birds with one stone." I say with a shrug of my shoulders as I wonder if I could run with these stitches in my leg. Mitch sighs as he thinks to himself before saying "Fine. BUT! You can only look for five hours and then you have to come back to the ship or the whole crew will come after you and your be chained in a cell again."

"Okay okay i'll be back in a couple hours but I need something else to wear, I don't want to wear dried blood and ripped clothes out there." I tell Mitch as I look at the ripped cloth and the dried blood on the pants leg and a bit on my shirt. Mitch nods then leaves to only return 10 minutes later with a dark green shirt, black pants, my black boots, a small gun, and a sword.

"Don't make me regret giving these to you." Mitch says before turning to leave then stopping and saying "You can leave when you dressed the ship will start to get fixed as soon as I show you were his footprints were found.

* * *

><p>I stare at the footprints before nodding to Mitch and starting off into the forest looking for anything that may give me a clue on where he want. <em>Who doesn't leave a trail when there going into a forest alone? Wait scratch that who goes into the forest alone when they have a ship to help fix!?<em> I sigh and run a hand through my hand before my thoughts turn to more horrible things _What if his dead? Or dying!? What if his trapped in a hole somewhere or... Wait where am I?_ I stop and look around before slapping a hand against my forehead and say "I'm the idiot who doesn't leave a trail..."

I bring out the sword Mitch gave me and make an arrow going the way I just came from. Well the way I think I came from. _If Blossom ever finds out about this she will never let me live this down! No wait if anyone that knows me won't let me live this down! _I mark another tree with an arrow and keep going while yelling "BUTCH!" or "BUTCHIE BOY!" or "BUTCH I'M GOING TO STEAL YOUR SHIP!" or the last one I yelled "BUTCH I'M STANDING OUT HERE WITHOUT CLOTHES ON!"_  
><em>

Nothing.

Nothing at all! _Where the fuck is that idiot!_ I think to myself while marking another tree before seeing a small opening up ahead. _If that's the beach i'm going to kill someone!_ Is all I think before running towards it and coming out to a clearing were a castle stands. _If there's a dragon in there and Butch is there to i'm not saving him._ I think to myself before walking up to the huge wooden doors and hitting my fist against it as hard as I can.

Silents.

Then the door slowly opens showing a pitch black hallway. I grip my sword a little tighter before calling out "Butch?" No answer I feel like i'm being watched as I slowly come into the castle half expecting someone to jump out and attack me. The doors slam shut behind me with a **BOOM** making me jump and turn my fist slamming against it before I try to pull it open or push it open. A voice behind me says "What have we here?" My spine stiffens as I hear the voice and I slowly turn around to see..

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Ago<strong>

_Butch's p.o.v._

"I am so lost." I mumble before taking out my sword and making an X on a tree thinking _May as well start making a trail here._ I look around as I once again try to find the beach. _I'm never going to live this down! I mean really who gets them self lost in the forest and not at least makes some sort of trail?_ _Mitch will never let this go!_ "Why the fuck did I even come in here for!?" I ask myself before saying "Oh yeah I wanted to stop thinking about Butterbutt."

_I wonder if she's okay.. I wonder if she's up now and trying to walk around or if she's still asleep. Wait what am I thinking why should I care about Buttercup? _I shake my head before sighing and making another X. I trip and fall forward but catch myself and bounce back up. My boots snap twigs here and there I step in mud making a footprint in it before I see it a small hole in the trees. I sprint for thinking _Please be the beach! I want my ship! and maybe Buttercup... Wait no just my SHIP!_ I leap through the hole and see no beach but just a castle.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I grumble before looking at the castle then walking around it for a bit to see half of it is in ruins. _Maybe their's some gold in there!_ Was all I thought as I started to climb some of the rumble and slide down into the castle sneezing and coughing a bit from all the dust and cobwebs. My eyes search the room i'm in and I see a long dusty brown table with chairs all around it. On the table is what catches my eye and that's the gold plates and cups lining it. I go to grab one when I hear a voice say "My prince have you finally returned?" I jump at the voice and turn around my gun now out to see...

* * *

><p><strong>Mrrrhahaha anyone want an order of cliff hangers? Anyways 2 chapters on here in 1 day! It's just because i'm in the writing mood also thanks to NO SCHOOL! Yep! I'm on Spring break and won't have school tell next week so daring this week my goal is getting at least to chapter 22 on here and chapter 6 on A,B,C and X,Y,Z which I shall put chapter 2 up sooner or later. Anyways one more thing and that is review!<strong>

**Next Chapter (A new thing i'm putting in): What's going to happen to are favorite green team? Who is talking to them? Also will the Green Serpent ever be fixed!?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Has anyone ever noticed that in the tv show the Powerpuff Girls Buttercup's hair kinda makes her look like she has two devil horns on her head?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Still three days ago in the castle**

_Butch's p.o.v._

I turn to see a girl dressed in purple and gold hugging her slime frame, her gold blonde hair falls in curls to her mid back, her eyes are a green color and her skin is whiter then snow. I take a step back and bump into a chair making me fall backwards as she steps closer. She giggles and says "Always the most graceful aren't you my prince?"

"Uhh look lady I don't know who you are, but I do know i'm not your prince." I tell her while turning so i'm actually sitting right in the chair before trying to get to my feet only to get shoved down forcefully. "Hey! What the FUCK!?" I yell and try to get up again only to not be able to move at all. A thin white mist appears around me and that girl is sitting on the table in front of me smiling. Her hands go and touch my face gently but I don't feel anything except a soft chill on my face. I struggle and growl at her my temper rising above its breaking point.

"Oh is my prince hungry?" She asks and before he can say a thing the thin white mist turns in a heavy not able to see through white mist before disappearing altogether. The girl that was in front of him is gone, and instead of the old dusty table there's a newly polished table with food on golden plates and golden cups filled with wine. There's fresh fruit on a couple plates, chicken on another, turkey, and much more. My skim across them all and I move my arm to see I can move it now but when I try to stand up i'm shoved back down and I hear a giggle from across the room. My head snaps towards it to where the girl is sitting at the end of the table watching me and smiling.

"I have to go!" I say hastily as I try once again to get up to escape but am pushed back again.

"But John you have to stay and eat like you promised you would do when you came back from your voyage across the sea."

"Look lady my name is Butch pirate prince. I'm not your prince John or whatever his name is, and I need to go I have to get back to my ship." I say and try to get up but can't seem to move. _Someone shoot me_ I think before trying to reach for my gun with my foot_ why did I drop it?_ _Just a little more..._ _Almost almost!... God damn it!_ I watch as the gun moves away from when when I try to kick it towards me.

"My prince won't you have some wine to drink or something to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry.."

"Oh! Then drink!"

"I'm not tha-!" I don't get to finish as a cup is shoved into my mouth and wine well I think it's wine drips down my throat and everything turns black.

* * *

><p><em>Buttercup's p.o.v.<em>

I slowly turn around to see a boy standing there. A dark green suit with a black tie, smooth black hair that lays flat on his skull, and a pair of dark forest green eyes.

"Butch!" I cry out and run towards him thinking _Yes! I found him in your face Mitch! _

"My name is not Butch miss." He says.

"Really Butch? I just woke up from my three day nap to find you missing, Mitch about to fall apart from trying to find you and fix you ship and your acting like this is a joke well it's not funny now come on we need to get back to the Green Serpent!" I grab Butch's arm and try to drag him away but he just jerks his arm away from and says "Look miss I don't know what your talking about and besides I would never go on a ship called the Green Serpent."

"But that's your ship! Your a pirate prince after all! Besides we need to get going this place is creeping me out."

"I have a ship?" Butch starts laughing before saying "Why would **I **have a ship I hate the sea and a pirate prince yeah right! That's very funny. Now please leave this castle I have things I need to do."

"Wait! BUTCH!" I yell at him as he turns and starts to walk away "You BASTARD! Get your ass back here! I am not done talking to you!" I storm after him only to stop myself and hide in the shadows as Butch walks into a large white ball room with gold curtains and statues. A women walks up to him, she has blonde curly hair with green eyes and is wearing a purple and gold dress. "Who was at the door Will?" she asks while taking Butch's hand in hers.

I feel a growl rising in my throat but I swallow it down as I listen to what he says "Just a lost girl who kept calling me Butch, she was quite rude."

_Rude? How dare he call me rude! When's his being an ass and acting like he doesn't know about his ship which he loves with all his heart... Okay either that isn't Butch or something's really wrong here. _I think to myself while watching my eyes narrowing. "Did you send her away?"

"Of course! We do not need such a rude girl in our castle and she kept cursing and saying that I had a ship called the Green Serpent." Butch spoke with a laugh making me grinned my teeth together and dig my nails into the palm of my hands at how annoying he sounded right now. _Ugh can he at least curse once? Then maybe this wouldn't be so weird to listen in on._

The girl laughs and cuddles up to Butch which makes me glare at her and bring out my sword again my grip tightening on it as I watch waiting for a chance to strike. Butch steps back and shakes his head before holding it in pain "What th-the fuck! Arg.. Why does my head hurt so much!?" he falls to the ground holding his head in pain. "Oh my poor prince..." the lady says as she goes to a small table were a glass of wine sits. She picks it up before walking towards Butch again and says "My dear prince drink this it will make your head-ache go away."

Butch glances up at her and puts a hand out to grab the cup from her. _What the?_ I don't move as I watch Butch start to bring it to his lips before snapping out of my daze and leaping out yelling "NO! Don't drink that!" but its to late and I stop as I watch him drain the cup and stands up his dark green eyes changing to a lighter green color and glaring at me. "Miss didn't I tell you to LEAVE!?"

I shrug before saying "Yeah, but i'm not leaving without you Butch, and I know you remember who I am and about your ship that you love and what about your two brothers who will kill the crew and me if you never come back now come on were leaving!" I grab his hand and try to drag him away but then a that lady growls and says "Guards! Take that women to the dungeon!"

Suddenly I hear the clanks of armor and turn to see people dressed from head to toe in black armor. Guns raised right at her there faces hidden behind black masks. _I am so dead._ Is all that comes to my mind as I turn and sprint for my life through the castle the guards hot on my tail while i think _Why couldn't it be a dragon!? I mean really I would rather face a dragon right now._ **  
><strong>

As i'm sprinting past an open door a hand comes out and grabs me dragging me inside and shutting the door quietly. "Mhmmh!" I say into the hand that's covering my mouth tell I hear footsteps running past then silents and the hand moves away. I look towards where the hand had been and see a little 10 year old girl sitting there her blue eyes filled with sadness, she had her red hair falling to her shoulders, and wear a yellow dress.

"I'm sorry about my sister." she whispers to me and I give her an odd look. "My sister the one who's keeping your Butch under her spell."

My eyes narrow at that and I say "Spell?"

"Yeah, this happens ever time a man or boy gets lost in the forest they always find there way here. This is the second time another girl has come here, but girls are only aloud to come here if the one they love is being kept here."

"Whoa whoa **whoa** I am not in love with Butch. I'm just here to grab him and bring him back to his ship so we can get off this da-dumb island!" I say while crossing my arms. The girl raises an eyebrow and give me a 'really' look before rolling her eyes and saying "The only way to free Butch is either wait for the time when he breaks free for a couple minutes which he'll have a-"

"A head-ache?" I say slowly hating this castle even more.

"He already broke free didn't he?"

"Yep."

She sighs then says "Then the only other choice is to battle for him."

"Battle? Seriously? You joking right? RIGHT?... Oh god... Maybe I can just leave him here..." I mumble but then get a your-kidding-right look from the girl and I sigh before saying "Fine i'll save the idiot just tell me how i'm suppose to 'battle' for him and how long this is going to take cause i'm pretty sure I have like an hour left before I have to get back to the ship."

"Um... You do know that time is different in the castle right? 1 hour in here is 1 day out there."

_Shit... Mitch is going to kill me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god all these Cliff hangers! I bet you hate me right now even more so since i'm not doing a buttercup and butch chapter next. I feel so evil!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Will Brick and Blossom finally get to the Red Dragon or will they be caught?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Now Brick I expect you to be nice to this young lady and NOT be mean or rude or yell at her you hear me young man?"

"Yes Nanny, I hear you." Brick says to his Nanny while she starts to lecture him again, but his red eyes are on a certain princess who's petting the red colored horse there borrowing from Nanny. "Brick! Are you listening to me!?"

Brick snaps out of his daze from watching Blossom and says "Of course!"

"Then what did I just say?" Nanny says her arms crossed.

"You just said 'Brick are you listening to me'" Brick says a smile on his lips then turns into a frown as Nanny glares daggers at him about to start up on her lecture again but stops as Blossom comes over and says "Shouldn't we be going Brick? We don't want the crew thinking were dead or captured!"

"Oh my your right Blossom! Go on Brick and remember be nice to Blossom I like this girl!"

Blossom smiled while grabbing Brick's arm and walking with him to the horse. It neighed and pawed at the ground as Brick lifted Blossom up into the saddle then hopped on behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing the reins and touching his boots to the horse's side getting it to go forward. Blossom turned and the saddle and waved good-bye to Nanny while Brick had to move his grip so she wouldn't fall out. "Stop moving." Brick said as he had to yet again fix his grip as Blossom turned back around. Blossom smiled then said "I'm not moving that much besides I was only saying good bye to Nanny since I won't ever see her again right?"

Brick just nods as an answer and looks forward not wanting to meet her lovely pink eyes. Brick felt his face heat up a bit before saying "Do you want to go faster?" Before Blossom can answer Brick undo's his arm from around Blossom grabs the reins in both hands then kicks the horse's sides making it start running faster. Blossom grabs onto Brick's legs while pressing her back against his chest as he goes faster and faster. "Brick slow down!" Blossom screams.

Brick laughs then says "But if we slow down we wont get to the ship before nightfall!"

"Slow down!" Blossom screams then turns in the saddle to grab onto Brick's shirt with her hands as the horse jumps over a fallen tree and keeps up the pace. _I'm going to die_ runs though Blossom's head as she holds onto Brick scared to death hiding her face in his shirt and can't help but breath in deeply to get more of his scent.

* * *

><p><strong>On the ship<strong>

"Blaze! I see the captain and Ms. Blossom!" A crew member in the crow's nest calls down as he looks though his spyglass to see Brick and Blossom on a red horse and coming fast towards the beach were the ship was docked. "Oh shit!" Blaze growls to himself before thinking _There ahead of schedule of my plan... What to do now... I got it!_

"Lift the sails! Now hurry! If my plan is to work we got to get going now!" Blaze yells and watches as the crew who are now in on his plan starts to lift the sails and the anchor but stops as Brick's voice comes right below the ship yelling "Blaze! You better be lifting those sails for me so we can leave when we get on the ship ad to not escape from me!"

Blaze swallow while mouthing "Don't lower the board just run!" But the crew is already moving and lowing the board for Brick and Blossom. "Brick what about the horse? How is he going to get home?"

"Don't worry Bloss, that horse knows his way home from going back on his own many times. Now lets get changed and get this ship off this island we've been here to long... Oh and were's Blaze?"

The crew points to a innocent looking Blaze who's smiling at Brick before running towards him and yelling "Brick! Your alive!" and hugging him before hugging Blossom and whispering "Save me!"

"Blaze I would like to talk to you in my cabin. Now." Brick says while walking towards his cabin a very scared Blaze walking after him looking like a hurt puppy. As soon as the door to Brick's cabin closes Blossom is surrounded by the crew who are asking her question after question, that she answers more or less.

* * *

><p>Brick sat down at his desk and watched Blaze with stone cold red eyes giving off no emotion. Blaze stood in front of Brick moving his feet a couple of minutes and staring at the ground not wanting to meet Brick's cold eyes. "Blaze." Blaze flinched slightly before looking up to meet Brick's eyes. "Did you plan something?"<p>

"N-no.." Blaze mumbles while looking at the ground trying not to show that his lying straight to Brick's face.

"If you didn't make some sort of plan in your mind then look me in the eye and tell me you didn't" Brick tells Blaze.

Blaze slowly looks up and into Brick's eyes then opens his mouth and says "I di-didn't have a pl-plan." but half way though his eyes dart away from Brick's and Blaze knows his screwed. Brick stands up and walks around his desk tell his a couple feet from Blaze who looks like his about to pee himself. "Blaze I will give you one chance to tell me what your plan is, or I **will** torture you tell you tell me."

Blaze gulps remembering last time he withheld something from Brick and how he was hanging off the side of the ship for two days without food or water and not able to pee. "M-my plan was to g-get you and Blo-Blossom together and have you fa-fall in love... Please don't kill me!" Blaze shielded his face with his arms but lowered them when no hit came instead Brick stood with his arms crossed. Brick sighed then said "Well I guess you should go celebrate because finally one of your stupid plans worked, now get out of my cabin I have to think."

Blaze's jaw dropped as he looked at Brick before he got a hard punch to his cheek. "OW!" Blaze yelled in pain then looked at Brick and said "What was that for?"

Brick smirks and says "Well the crew's gotta think I punished you and I've been wanting to hit you for awhile now. Now leave!" Blaze sprints out of the cabin as fast as he can and runs straight into Blossom. "Ow!... Oh hey Blaze... Did Brick do that to you?" Blossom says her pink eyes narrowing as she see's the bruise forming on Blaze's cheek. Blaze just nods and watches as Blossom storms into Brick's cabin the door closing behind her. Blaze presses an ear against the door and listens in.

Blossom stormed up to Brick who's back was towards her. "Brick." Brick jumped and turned around to see Blossom there her arms crossed. Brick opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off saying "Brick did you punch Blaze!?"

"Yeah... Why?" Brick answered half confused.

"You don't HIT people!" Blossom snapped at him. Blossom started yelling at him while Blaze stood outside the cabin with the whole crew snickering and trying not to laugh. Everyone has to leave though as they start to die of laughter on how Blossom is yelling at Brick and how Brick isn't getting a word in as Blossom keeps up her rant on why you shouldn't hit people. _I knew I made a good choice when I made that plan!_ Blaze thought as he leaned against a rail holding his stomach from laughter.

Blossom took in another deep before saying "And that's why you DON'T HIT PEOPLE!" Brick blinked at Blossom shocked that she just did a ten minute rant on why you don't hit people. Blossom breaths in and out for a minute before looking like she's going to say more when in a split second decision Brick grabs Blossom by the waist and crashes his lips against hers making her gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on a roll baby a ROLL! I put 2 count 2 chapters up in my A,B,C and X,Y,Z story and 1 chapter up on this story so I got 3 chapters up today! If this doesn't deserve some cookies then nothing does! *Eats a cookie while throwing cookies at readers*<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"My king your oldest daughter was spotted in the Northern port of the island of Trans." A soldier told the king while kneeling on one knee.

"Did you catch her or the pirate who took her? And my other daughters what about them?" King John asked his face hard stone cold.

"I am sorry sir but we did not see them, and there was only one pirate ship there."

"Did you check all the ships in the port?"

"Yes." The soldier answers not daring to look up as he waited for what the king asked next.

The queen clears her throat before saying "Have you searched houses, barns, caves?"

"Yes milady. Citizens are also helping in the search by searching the forest around the port and other towns on the island to." He answers just as a foot soldier runs in with a paper. The kneeling soldiers takes the paper and pales slightly before saying "My king my queen it seems the pirate got away with your daughter and we were not fast enough to catch them but they did see who the pirate captain is and what his ship is called."

"Well tell me who is it?"

The soldier swallows before saying "The pirate Prince Brick sir with his ship the Red Dragon. That also means that his two brothers Butch and Boomer are in on it to."

The king doesn't answer but waves his hand for the soldier to leave and he does, he then order everyone out while he thinks on what to do. The king lets out a sigh before dropping his shoulders and saying "Maybe we should just pay the money."

"No! John we can't the kingdom will fall if we do!" The queen says.

"Then what are we suppose to do! How will we get our daughters back if we don't pay!?"

The queen is silent for a couple seconds before in a shaky voice saying "We don't... Are daughters would understand... They always said the kingdom is more important then them and that they would die for it."

The king stares at his wife for a minute before knowing she's right and starts to get up to give the order of stopping the search. His just gotten up from his chair when the door opens and the three princes who are to marry his daughters come walking in. The king looks at the oddly but Prince Andrew steps forward and says "King John we have a plan on how to catch those three pirate princes and get your daughters back!"

The king and queen stare at him shocked before the king says "How?"

"Well i'm going to need soldiers to go to Ox Vile that's the pirate captains and the princess will all be in 4 weeks. All we have to do is hide soldiers dressed up as the towns people and when they let there guards down we can go and capture them, hang them, and have the three princess back safely."

The king thinks about it for a minute before saying "I will give you all the soldiers you need to get those pirates and my daughters back!" The three princes smile evilly as they leave the throne room while the queen is feeling a slight bit hopeful of having her daughters back.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later in a barpub**

"Did they agree to the plan?" Berserk asked her dark pink eyes narrowed a bit as she and her sisters watched the three princes sitting in front of them. The three princes nod and Prince Josh says "You were right Berserk they didn't even ask how we got this information just gave us the soldiers!"

"Of course I was right! There to worried about finding there daughters they haven't even thought about how you got the information and how much there helping me and my sisters get rid of those boys!" Berserk says while growling and curling her hands into fist then uncurling them and smiling to herself before saying "Of course the day there hanged i'm going to be in the front row watching." Her sisters nod in agreement while the princes smile then get up to take there leave and start to get the soldiers hidden ahead of time.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! It's 12:09 am right now! I meant to get this up before midnight! Well I can just try to bet my record of 3 chapters in one day today... Well anyways review please! And Good Nig-Mor- err... NightMorning!**

**Next Chapter- What was Boomer's reaction to Bubbles kissing him? Well find out next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

** Wolf Huntress Silver Blood your reviews always amazing and funny to read, and here takes some water after your rant, also have a cookie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Boomer why do I have to learn how to use a sword?" Bubbles asked confused as she held the sword in her right hand and swung it around a bit. Boomer smiled then placed his hand over Bubbles's hand stopping her and saying "Because Bubbles what if the ship gets attacked and I can't protect you? Your have to protect yourself tell someone can come and help you, besides I get to be alone with you.." Boomer's face turns a bit red after he finished saying the last part.

Bubbles giggled and smiled up at Boomer who smiled back then blinked and stepped back while saying to himself "I need to stop getting distracted when i'm with Bubbles."

"But Boomie you will still protect me right?"

"Of course! I won't let anything hurt or touch you if it's within my power." Boomer said while hugging Bubbles tightly against him before feeling the sword press against his neck and Bubbles say "I win!"

"No you didn't!" Boomer says.

"Yeah I did! Remember you said that I have to bet you in a sword fight and to use anyway I can to win because I will be fighting other pirates and pirates cheat! And I did use a way that most don't and that was waiting tell you hugged me like you always do when we sword fight!" Bubbles says while giggling. Boomer smiles then chuckles and says "Yeah, I guess your right I did tell you that huh?" Boomer smiles then says "And as the winner you get a prize?"

"A prize? What is it!" Bubbles asks as she jumps up and down with excitement. Boomer laughs then says "Well since were going to stop at a port soon were they hold a sea festival I think i'm going to take if that's okay with you of course."

"That sounds like a lot of fun Boomie! I can't wait!" Bubbles dropped the sword while jumping up onto Boomer who stumbled back before tripping on his own sword making them both fall to the ground. "Ow.." Boomer mumbled before glancing down and see Bubbles trying to get up off him. "Hang on Bubbles!" Boomer said as he grab Bubbles arm stopping her

"What is it Boomer?" She asked right as Boomer kissed her again loving her soft lips and the how they taste like his new favorite berry a blue berry. Bubbles smiles and kisses him back before breaking apart from him and saying "At least you didn't turn into a statue like the first time we kissed."

Boomer chuckled then said "Yeah, yeah, yeah no need to remember the past from three days ago." Bubbles giggled before getting to her feet and grabbing the sword on the floor. "Want to try again this time with actually hitting swords?" Boomer asks as Bubbles nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Festival<strong>

Bubbles looked around the sea festival at all the different games, food, clothes, and people. Bubbles hand was inside Boomer's as she dragged him ever which way trying to look at everything at the same time. "Bubbles slow down we have time to see everything we don't have to run around to some place else every two seconds."

"Boomer you don't understand this is the first time I've ever been to another town and festival besides the Moon festival and the town near the palace!" Bubbles told Boomer before stopping at a game and seeing a stuffed animal that looks like an octopus except it's purple. "Boomer! Look!" Bubbles points to the stuffed octopus and makes her blue eyes go into puppy dog eyes. He looked at it then glanced down at Bubbles and smiled before going up to the game station Bubbles right behind him.

"Hey, I want to play what do I need to do to get that stuffed octopus?" Boomer asks the guy working the game.

The guy smiles then says "You see those milk bottles?" Boomer nods "You have to knock down three with these three balls here." The guy places three balls in front of Boomer and steps aside while counting the money that Boomer had given him to play. Bubbles watched silently as Boomer picked up the first ball, aimed then throw it straight at the first bottle knocking it down. "Good job Boomie!" Bubbles cheered as he grabbed the second ball and did the same thing.

Boomer held the third and finally ball in his hand rolling it from side to side before gripping it and bringing his arm back, he carefully aims before breathing in and throwing it. The ball hits the bottle on the side making it spin around and around. Bubbles held her breath as she watched the bottle spin before it fall onto its side and she let out a breath of relief just as Boomer sighed.

"You did it Boomie!" Bubbles said happily as she was handed the octopus stuffed animal and hugged it to her. "Thanks Boomer." Bubbles took Boomer's hand again a bright smile on her face as she looked up at him. "This is the most fun I've had in my life!"

"What do you mean?" Boomer asks confused on how going to a little festival could be the most fun that she's had in her life.

"Well at home in the castle we weren't really aloud to go out except on the day of the moon festival, and if were going to visit another kingdom. Since we didn't go out much we learned how to sew, how to cook, clean, read, work with money, fix the problems in the kingdom, prepare for war, umm and there were other things to but I can't remember what they are right now."

Boomer stares at Bubbles before saying "Prepare for war?"

"Yeah, Buttercup and Blossom were amazing at that. Buttercup was always making the most crazy plans that always worked in the training area. While Blossom always made the most perfect plans that always worked." Bubbles says remembering how Buttercup and Blossom always fought and there teams would come down to a tie or draw. Bubbles sighs after a minute though before saying "And yet I have to go back when this is all over! I'm going to have to marry that prince, be stuck inside a castle all day and never see you again!"

Boomer's quite for a moment before saying "Then don't go back. Stay with me and my crew on the Blue Shark! You don't have to go back and I won't bid you off or sell you or anything!"

"But what if my parents pay the money?"

"Then a week after we give you guys back i'll come and steal you again! After all I am a pirate prince who might be falling in love with a princess of a kingdom which she doesn't want to go back to."

Bubbles smiles then says "And i'm a princess who might be falling in love with a pirate prince and doesn't want to leave his side ever." Boomer and Bubbles share a smile and hold hands as they walk through the festival not wanting to let the other out of there sight anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! The blues are just so cute! Also I had to have Octi in here how can you not have the cute little stuffed animal in a story! Anyways enjoy and please review!<strong>

**Next Chapter: Either doing Blossom's reaction, or Buttercup's battle! Which one should I do?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Hate my life I hate, just a fact I hate my life!_ "Ouch! Hey not so tight! It's not a corset!" Buttercup snaps at the girl who she now knows as Rose who's tightening the leather chest plate around her to as tight as a corset. "Oh sorry BC!" Rose says as she loosens it a bit so that Buttercup can breath.

"It's okay sorry for snapping at you." Buttercup says before using her right hand to tie on the leather sleeve she's going to wear not wanting to wear metal because it slows her down to much and she's going to need strength and speed to win this fight. "It's okay BC! I know your just nervous about this battle and how you may lose the love of your life forever!"

Buttercup turns to look at Rose and glares down at her before saying "I am not in love with Butch! I just came here to grab the dumb idiot and go back to the ship so Mitch won't kill me or lock me up a cell and chain me up to!" I snort after and start to lace up the other leather sleeve on my right arm. Rose giggles and says "Riiiight."

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? Why is everything so black? Where's my ship? Where's Mitch? Is Buttercup alive? Is my ship fixed? <em>Butch thinks to himself as blackness takes up his vision. _Everywhere I look it's black... Am I alone?... Shouldn't I yell for help... Where's Brick or Boomer shouldn't they have come and saved me by now?_ Butch tries to walk but seems to be stuck in place his legs not moving. Butch looks around confused just as a white light appears in front of him he hears a women's voice yelling at him calling him a bastard and yelling his name.

_I know that voice!_ Butch thinks before yelling out "Buttercup!" but instead of his voice coming out nothing comes out except air. Butch tries to yell again but nothing comes out then the darkness is back. Anger flies through him as he starts struggling trying to get free he see's another white light and throws himself at it becoming free but with a pounding head that he holds in pain. "What th-the fuck! Arg... Why does my head hurt so much!?" Butch says out loud as he falls to his knees holding his head and hear someone say "it will make you head-ache go away."

Just as Butch starts to drinking it down he hear Buttercup's voice yelling something then the blackness is back and Butch is once again alone stuck inside a black world.

* * *

><p>Buttercup walks down the hallway Rose at her side. A sword in one hand a shield tied to her other arm, a gun hidden inside the shield another one at her side and a bow and arrows on her back. She glances at Rose her gives her a nod and smile before she goes to open the door but Buttercup stops her with a look. Buttercup breaths in deeply before letting it out as she goes and kicks the door hard sending it flying open and making it smash against the wall and a soldier that she can't help but smile as she see's that.<p>

The scene in front of her makes her growl as she see's that other girl that Rose said her name is Daisy. Daisy is sitting on Butch's lap and touching him everywhere. They both jump when Buttercup smashes the door against the wall and stare at the her while she growls a deep unhumam like growl before yelling "Daisy I challenge you to a battle for Butch's heart and are freedom!" Her lime green eyes seem to glow as she raises her sword and points it right at Daisy before saying "And I know you have to accept!"

Daisy glares before pinching her lips together and getting up while saying "Fine I accept your challenge even though it won't be much of a challenge." She kisses Butch's cheek which makes flames appear in Buttercup's eyes. Daisy smirks then snaps her fingers and golden armor appears over her. _Good thing I chose to wear leather and not metal_ Buttercup thinks before running at Daisy.

Daisy laughs and dodges before going to bring her sword down on Buttercup's neck but only hit a shield then a sword slice against her hand that didn't have her sword. "AH!" Daisy screamed while jumping away with a hiss and saying "You shouldn't be able to touch me! You are just another women with no training!"

"I am not JUST ANOTHER WOMEN!" Buttercup roars then leaps at Daisy anger blinding her vision as she slices, dodges, gets cut and falls before rolling out of the way. Buttercup rolled and leaped to her feet as Daisy brought the sword down at the place she had fallen at. Buttercup shacked her head thinking _Calm down Buttercup think. You need to think... What would Blossom do right now if she was fighting her?_ After she thinks this she starts to watch Daisy closely searching for her weakness.

_She's making sure I can't get to Butch... That's it!_ Buttercup smiles then grips her sword tightly before chucking it at Daisy. Daisy laughs and just dodges it, not noticing Buttercup running right past her and stopping in front of Butch. She grabs his shoulders and yells "Butch! Butch can you hear me? Wake up I need your help! Wake up!" Buttercup leaps away from him as she barley dodges a punch from Daisy.

* * *

><p>"Butch! Butch can you hear me?" Butch lifts his head from were he had placed it on his knees as he hears that voice and thinks <em>Buttercup?<em> He feels something grab his shoulders but disappear in seconds right after hearing "Wake up I need your help! Wake up!" then the silents comes back but not all the blackness this time its more of a grey color. Butch looks around and see's a battle happening in front of him.

Buttercup falls then throws herself out of the way as sword goes down were she had been. She grabs a bow that was on her back and fires an arrow at whatever she's fighting. That's when I see the girl with really white snow dressed up in gold armor trying to kill Buttercup. "Just give it up you will never take my prince away from me! Not now not ever!"

Buttercup laughs then yells "I don't give up Daisy! And I never will! I WILL win this battle and get my Butch back!" Butch blinks shocked at how she just said he was hers. _I have to help her!_ Butch thinks before starting to rise to his feet and yelling or at least trying to yell "Go Buttercup! You can do it!"

* * *

><p>Buttercup released her last arrow at Daisy before looking around for her sword and see it sticking out of the wall. <em>Of course<em> she think before running for it. Daisy goes to block her path so with quick fingers and hands she pulls out one of her guns and fires one shot at Daisy and the other at the glass chandelier breaking it into pieces that fall down onto Daisy.

Buttercup grabs her sword and tries to pull it out of the wall only to see it stuck. She places her feet against the wall while trying to pull it out. "Well well well looks like the little birdy is trapped now hmm?" Daisy's voices echos through the room as she makes her way to Buttercup glass shards in her armor, her hands sliced up from the glass, and a some cuts on her face to.

Buttercup turns and growls as she tries to pull the sword out while saying "I am not a bird I am a TIGER!"

Daisy laughs then says "Well I guess this proves tigers don't have nine lives" she lifts her sword to bring it down onto Buttercup ending her life while Rose covers her eyes not wanting to see her sister kill her new friend who she thought could win.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrrrhahaha! Cliff Hanger! I bet you hate me right now cause I may not put the next chapter up tell tomorrow or maybe I will put it up when I finish typing it! So many options! ANYWAYS! Please review! Also if you have a question you can ask! Don't be shy I don't bite...much...<strong>

**Next Chapter: Will are Buttercup be killed by Daisy? Will Butch ever be free? Will Rose have to see her new friend die? And what the crap is wrong with Daisy!? Hopefully these will all be answered next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rainbow Bullet- I give you readers all the suspense because I WANT to kill you!... Joking!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Buttercup's eyes went wide before she ducked right underneath her sword in the wall escaping from Daisy's sword. She glanced back at were she had just been to see some of her hair falling onto the floor. _That was to close for comfort! _Buttercup thinks before taking off for the other side of the room Daisy hot on her heels. _Where's Blossom when you need her!?_ She thinks before going and doing a sharp right turn almost crashing into the wall but managing not to as she looks around for a weapon then her eyes fall onto the broken glass. _Perfect.._

* * *

><p>Butch watched Buttercup yelling for her to win and almost having a heart attack when he thought she was about to die. "Come on Buttercup! You can do it I know you can!" Butch says as he watches not noticing the grey color is turning into white and that his able to say it out loud now. He watches as she takes a hard right then starts to sprint towards the broken glass from the chandler she had broke. She grabs a small piece and hides it inside one of her leather sleeves while grabbing a bigger piece and facing towards the other girl who he was coming to hate for trying to kill his Buttercup HIS Buttercup how dare she!<p>

* * *

><p>Buttercup smirked as she watched Daisy and lifted the piece of glass it cutting into her hand a bit and the one hidden in her leather sleeve cut into her arm but she ignored the pain as she growled "Well Daisy this has been fun but I need to take Butch and myself back to the ship so we can leave this island for good!"<p>

"You think you can leave? I will not allow it! He is my prince and will never leave! But you, you will DIE!" Buttercup watched as Daisy leaped at her and dodged to the side letting Daisy break the bigger piece while bringing out the smaller piece and slicing it downwards against Daisy's uncovered face. "AHH!" Daisy screams a glass shattering scream while dropping her sword and holding her face.

Buttercup grabbed Daisy's sword and held it so that now the piece that wasn't the handle was pressed against her neck. "Do you give up Daisy? Or must I behead you?" Buttercup asks her voice ice cold.

Daisy's head snaps up and you can see the slice mark. Blood ran down her face from her now closed right eye to her bloody chin. "I will never give up! He is my prince! And only mine! Guards kill her!"

Buttercup freezes and listens as guards start to come before bringing the sword up and looking at Rose who nodded her head. Buttercup swung down and looked away as there were two soft thuds heard and the guards footsteps stopped while Rose walked towards Buttercup who had dropped the sword.

* * *

><p>Butch looked at Buttercup shocked at what she had just done. First with the glass acting like she was going to use the bigger piece but then using the smaller piece she had hide to slice the lady's face that was amazing! But then she had seemed to hesitate before killing the lady <em>why did she hesitate?<em> Butch thought before seeing a little girl walk up to Buttercup.

* * *

><p>Buttercup looked down at Rose and opened her mouth to say something but Rose raised a hand and said "No don't. She needed to die so this didn't happen anymore. Besides it's way past time for us to move on."<p>

Buttercup gives Rose a confused look then looks at Butch and says "Will he be okay and back to normal now?"

"No. I'm sorry there is one more thing you must do before he can be back to the Butch you know him as." Rose tells Buttercup

"What do I need to do?" Buttercup asks.

"True loves first kiss." Rose says smiling while Buttercup looks like she's about to faint.

"Do I... Do I have to kiss him? Can't I just punch him, or smack him?" Buttercup asks ready to punch or smack Butch but look like she's about to die as Rose shacks her head no. "Shoot me" Buttercup mumbles while walking towards Butch. Buttercup stands in front of Butch and glares into his light green eyes before sighing and going closer to him tell there a couple inches apart then before she can back out kissing him.

* * *

><p>Butch jolts out of his prison as his calling it back into him and feels a pair of soft lips on his that taste like apples and a bit of blood. As he starts to kiss back the lips are gone and replaced by two lime green eyes. Butch opens his mouth to say something but doesn't get the chance as Buttercup smacks him upside the head. "Ow! Why would you do that!?"<p>

"Because you idiot do you know how much you made your crew, and Mitch worry about you!?" Buttercup yells at him.**  
><strong>

"Were you worried about me?" Butch asks.

Buttercup scuffs and says "Why would I be worried about an idiot like you?" She then turns and starts to leave the room a little confused on were Rose went. Butch smirks and follows her, before coming up behind Buttercup and grabbing her shoulders to spin her around. Buttercup opens her mouth to yell at him but doesn't get a chance as Butch crashes his lips against her's while holding her close. Buttercup let out a gasp as she felt a hand grab her ass, before trying to push Butch away.

Butch finally let Buttercup before whispering in her ear "I love your lips and ass Butterbutt!" then running off down the hall a yelling Buttercup coming after him yelling how she's going to kill him. Butch laughed as he ran out of the castle into the forest and for the first time noticed a path. Taking it he ran with Buttercup not far behind him cursing his soul and how she's going to kill him in his sleep. "Aww! Buttercup I know you love me!"

"Wrong Butch! I hate you!" Buttercup roars behind him.

"Love you to!" He yells behind him then turns around to see Buttercup almost catching up to him when they both run onto the beach were Mitch and the crew are starting up another search party. Butch puts a finger to his lips and tip toes behind Butch tell his right behind him then says "What are you doing Mitch?"

Mitch jumps and falls to the sand while looking up at Butch and Buttercup a hand over his heart. "Where did you come from.. No scratch that do you know how long we've been searching for you Butch!? And you Buttercup I said you had five hours! Not a whole week to find Butch! We thought you both were dead!"

Butch and Buttercup snicker because of how close Buttercup had came to dying just an hour or so ago. "Well if you must know Mitch, Buttercup here found me trapped under a spell that made me fall in love with this weird lady, and Buttercup came and rescued me! It was really cool you should have seen it she almost died like five times but she just kept going and going and then finally she won by beheading the person who put me under a spell!"

Mitch glanced at Buttercup and mouthed "heat stroke?"

Buttercup laughed before saying "Yeah, Mitch he has heat stroke I found him at the bottom of a cliff, and had to carry/drag him back here and it took forever! That's why it took like a week to get back here! Now I think i'm going to go take Butch to his cabin and maybe we should get off this island."

Mitch nods in agreement while Buttercup wraps an arm around Butch's waist and says "Come along Butch you should get some rest for a bit." Butch gives Buttercup a what-the-fuck look but doesn't say a word tell they get to his cabin. "Why the fuck did you say I have heat stroke for!?" Butch half yells at Buttercup when the door is closed.

Buttercup rolls her eyes before saying "Because they would think you've gone crazy if I hadn't and do you really think think they would believe in that you were put under a spell and that I had to battle to save you?"

Butch is silent then nods and says "Yeah I guess your right." He lays down in his bed then moves over tell his touching the wall and pats the bed for Buttercup. She lifts an eyebrow at him and he says "I won't do anything I promise jezz I just want to sleep close to you." He makes his eyes go big in a puppy dog eyes manner. Buttercup thinks about it before sighing and saying "Fine, but this pillow will be separating us." Buttercup puts a pillow between her and Butch much to his dislike before turning around her back to him to sleep.

Butch smiles then goes to move the pillow but freezes as Buttercup says "Move that pillow and your lose that hand." He decides to leave the pillow be for now.

* * *

><p><strong>So who else thinks Blossom would be proud of Buttercup's plan?<strong>

**Next Chapter- Blossom reaction to Brick's kiss.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Blossom gasped as Brick kissed allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her whole body froze with shock and just as she started to kiss back her brain started up again. Blossom raised a hand and before she could stop herself a **SMACK!** sound was heard in Brick's cabin. Brick stumbled to the side and raised a hand to his cheek and touched the red hand mark that was forming on his cheek.

Blossom's pink eyes went wide with shock on what she had just done. "Brick i'm sorry I didn't mean to smack you!" Blossom said a hand over her mouth. Brick's quite as he holds his cheek his back facing towards Blossom. A small smile as he hears her freak out then says "Blossom that really hurt! And you just said not to hit people but you hit me."

"Brick i'm so sorry here let me see." she tries to move his hand and he fake cries out in pain. "Brick! Oh no let me go grab some ice or something to help your cheek."

"Wait Blossom I already know what will help."

"Really... What?" she asks confused.

"Have you heard of a kiss will make it better?" Brick said as he looked at Blossom hiding his sly small.

"Bu-but didn't you just kiss me."

"Yeah and you slapped me and you got to kiss it to make it better!" Brick told Blossom and waited for her to come closer. Blossom looked at him thinking it's a trap before carefully walked over to him then said "Okay Brick but if you try anything you will be in trouble!" Blossom said and glared at him for a second before using a hand to move his hand just to see nothing. No red mark nothing at all. "Brick you tr-!"

Brick kisses Blossom again then pulls away and laughs at her expression as she stares at him with shock now then anger before she screams "BRICK!" Brick laughs and runs out of the cabin yelling behind him "You taste like sugar!" Blossom stops her face going as red as Brick's captain's hat before running out of the cabin after him just to see him sprinting across the deck the crew staying to the sides.

Blossom thought for a second before looking around for something to throw. Seeing nothing she bent down and took off a boot before taking her arm back thankful that Buttercup had shown her how to throw a ball once, a boot, a dagger and some more that almost got them both killed. She watched as the boot sailed through the air before whistling loudly to Brick who slowed down to turn around only to have the boot smack into his back making him fall forward onto the deck.

Blossom runs up to him and grabs her boot to put it on before bending down by Brick and saying "I did say you would be in trouble if you did anything."

Brick puts a hand up in a yeah yeah kind of way before lifting himself up onto his elbows and saying "I just had to have one more kiss from your sugar tasting lips it's really your own fault."

Blossom glared at him for a second then rolled her eyes and whispered so only he could hear "You taste like strawberries, maybe i'll another taste later." She then gets up and walks away from Brick's whose climbing to his feet and saying "Now's later!" Blossom just keeps walking while Brick looks around at the crew then yells "Why are we STILL at this island!? Shouldn't we be in the open sea by now!?"

The crew scrambles over themselves to pull the anchor up, lift the sails, and get the ship moving. Brick watches them amusement on his face, before Blaze comes up to him with a sly smile on his face. "What now Blaze."

"Blossom's lips taste like sugar hmmh?" Blaze says with a real smile now as Brick's face turns a bit pink before disappearing and he glares down at Blaze before saying "Yeah, Blossom's lips do taste like sugar and if you or anyone ever tries to kiss her or anything I will hunt them down and rip them apart." Blaze eyes go wide as he puts his hands up and he says "Whoa jezz Brick I was only starting to tease you, don't have to go all killer on me."

Brick laughs and says "Sorry Blaze." Blaze shrugs it off before going off to do whatever he does. Brick looks around trying to spot Blossom but can't find her not knowing she was sitting up in the crow's nest watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know short chapter.. I got writers block and couldn't think of anything! So I tried my best even with writers block and I hope you still enjoy the chapter! Also review and lets hope for this block to be gone soon!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Buttercup turned around in her sleep looking for her pillow. Her hand went out in search for it while she mumbled "Where did my pillow go?" She stopped and opened an eye when her hand hit a wall. _Why is their a wall there? I fell asleep on the outside... What is pressing up against my back and what the hell is around my waist!? _As Buttercup thinks this she slowly peeks down under the blanket to see a arm wrapped around her waist. Then ever just as slowly turns around to see Butch snuggled up against her, when suddenly something touches her butt._  
><em>

"PERVERT!" Buttercup screams and lashes out at Butch sending him flying off the bed his left eye slowly starting to turn black. "Ah! What the HELL!? I was sleeping!"

"You fucking pervert! I said there had to be a pillow between us the whole time! Not sleep pressed up against me like no tomorrow and stop touching my ass!" Buttercup breaths in deeply after all that yelling while glaring at Butch. "But Butterbutt there was a pillow between us! That is tell I emptied it of all the feathers! But it was still between us besides I just had to touch your butt it's so soft!"

Buttercup's face went red at that before she grabbed one of the other pillows and jumped off the bed to start hitting Butch with it while growling "If I had a dagger right now your arm would be gone!"

"How can you make a pillow hurt!?" Butch asked while using an arm to shield his face before saying "And there was a pillow between us! Like I said all I did was get rid of the feathers and placed the pillow back down! Now stop hitting me!"

"No!" Buttercup hit him with the pillow even harder when suddenly Butch leaped out of the way of the pillow then jumped to his feet and tackled Buttercup to the ground when she tried to hit him again. Buttercup slammed into the floor with Butch on top of her holding her arms down with his hands. "Get off!" Buttercup tried to throw him off but soon found that he was to heavy.

"You know Butterheart with you still wearing that bloody leather and those cuts just make you hotter right? And how you just kept fighting for me in the castle." Butch leans down towards Buttercup a smirk on his face "And of course with you rolling around in your sleep tell you rolled on top of me."

"The pillow was suppose to keep you away and stop my rolling." Buttercup growled while trying to kick Butch off.

Butch leans down all the way tell his lips touch Buttercup's making her eyes go wide. There still wide as he breaks away before saying "You know it's around midnight right? Lets go back to bed silently, not waking the crew and not fighting against me sleep against you okay?"

Buttercup glares up at him over her shock. She tries to rip her arm from his grasp making him move his hand to get a better grip and winces in pain. Butch notices and moves his hand to a different area in her arm before saying "How about we make a deal?"

She just glared up at him then crocked an eyebrow. "How about this i'll get off you if you let me see all those cuts on you and go back to bed with me besides you."

Buttercup thinks about it for a minute or two then says "You have to be arms length away from me."

"But I can't hold you if i'm an arm length away!" Butch half wines.

"I know that's why I said it." Buttercup said back.

Butch sighed then mumbled a "fine." before getting up off Buttercup and helping her up. Butch went and start opening his desk drawers tell he found the bandages thankful for the full moon tonight. He glanced back and saw Buttercup sitting on the bed untying the leather arm sleeves and slipping them off and letting them fall onto the floor dried and a bit of fresh blood on one.

Butch got on his knees in front of Buttercup and took her bleeding arm to look at it. "Is this the one you hide the piece of glass in?" Buttercup just nods while watching him. Butch takes an extra bandanna he has and starts to wipe the dried and fresh blood trying to clean it as best as he can. "Why are you acting like this?" Buttercup says breaking the silents while watching Butch wrap her arm.

He glances up then says "Acting like what?"

"Like a bastard one moment, a pervert the next, and then this weird sweet guy."

Butch smiles then says "You bring out the best and worst parts of me and of course the part that only wants to come out around you." Butch stands up on his feet then says "Okay off with the leather shirt I need to check your back and stomach for cuts."

Buttercup's face goes red as she says "Uhh.. That's not a good idea."

"Come on just take it off you have a shirt on under anyways." Butch then goes to untie the leather shirt but Buttercup stops him by pushing his hands away or more like slapping his hands then mumbling "I don't have another shirt on... My shirt wouldn't fit over the leather so I just didn't wear it..."

"Wait do you don't have a shirt on under that leather you have on her chest, stomach, and back."

"No?" Buttercup said while grabbing the last pillow on the bed ready to use it as a weapon. Butch looks at Buttercup before mumbling something she can't hear and walking over to his dresser. He digs around for a bit before pulling out a dark green shirt and throwing it towards Buttercup. She catches it and watches as he turns around then hears him say "Put the shirt on, and hurry before I regret being the nice guy right now."

Buttercup smiled and swiftly untied the leather dropped it onto the floor and had Butch's shirt on in minutes. "I have your shirt on now.." Buttercup mumbles embarrassed. Butch looked back and couldn't but think _That's makes her look even more sexy._

* * *

><p>"Remember arms length away!" Buttercup growled at Butch as they lay back down onto the bed Buttercup watching him while he holds out an arm. So that his an arm length away and can't touch her. He stretches his fingers but still can't touch her, while she just watches holding back her laugh. After watching him try for five minutes to touch her and failing Butch finally gives up and closes his eyes sulking a bit.<p>

_Should I?... He did bandage up my arm, and give me a shirt to wear... And he didn't yell about the black eye which I count as pay back from when he first kidnapped me and my sisters!... Ugh i'm going to hate myself in about five seconds._ Buttercup thought to herself before looking at Butch and how he still as his arm out stretched with his eyes closed before going and rolling onto his arm then stopping as her forehead touched his chest.

Butch looked at her shocked and opened his mouth to say something but Buttercup beat him to it by saying "This is a one time thing, and this is only because you bandaged up my arm and gave me a shirt to wear and such. But if you try anything i'm going to use a pillow to kill you."

"How can you use a pillow to kill someone?"

"How can I make a pillow hurt when I hit you with it? There are many things I can do. It's best just to not ask questions." Buttercup says then feels Butch's chest move as he laughs and wraps his arms around Buttercup while whispering "I like it when you break your own rules Buttercup." Before closing his eyes to sleep, Buttercup closed her eyes to then snapped them open ten seconds later when Butch grabbed her butt and she started hitting him with her fist.

* * *

><p><strong>The Greens are just so fun to write... But I totally just skipped the chapter I was going to do on the Blues!... Oh well they can have next chapter! Did anyone else notice how Butch's whole crew didn't notice she was wearing a leather shirt, and sleeves? I think they may have something wrong with them or they didn't care. Review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Bubbles hummed softly as she skipped across the deck Octi the octopus tied around her arm his small eight arms stitched together four on each side of his body with a button and a piece of blue string so that she could just have him tied to her arm. Bubbles stopped as she looked around for Boomer then started walking towards Matt's cabin still humming as she thought about all the fun they had and the close call to.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back.<strong>

Bubbles giggled as Boomer tried to balance an apple on his head but failed and sent it tumbling down onto the ground. Bubbles laughed now as he tried to balance it on his nose this time but ended up doing the same thing. Boomer smiled as he heard Bubbles giggle and walked over to where she was sitting on a rock holding another apple and Octi the stuffed octopus.

Boomer sat on the ground in front of her and looked up at Bubbles the smile never leaving his face. "Why are you smiling so much Boomer?" Bubbles asked him while leaning down towards him. "I'm smiling because you are. Ever time I see you smile I can't help but smile to." Boomer says back before catching Bubbles around the waist and bringing her towards him and hugging her gently.

They sat like that for a couple minutes and would have stayed like longer if it wasn't for the voice of a soldier yelling "Hey you kids what do you think your doing? It's past curfew!"

"Curfew?" Bubbles whispered as she and Boomer got up on there feet and Boomer had Bubbles stand in the shadows so that the soldier couldn't see her face. The soldier saw what he was doing and said "Whose your friend there?"

"Just my friend officer. Were go home right this minute sorry we didn't know it was that late." Boomer said calmly and took Bubbles hand before starting to walk past the officer while keeping Bubbles in his shadow. They had barely went a couple feet when the soldier said "Wait a minute, show me your friend there young man." Boomer almost said no but saw how close they still were to him and how he had stupidly left his gone on the ship thinking he wouldn't need it.

Bubbles looked up at Boomer who gave her a small nod and a hand squeeze before letting her step out of his shadow so that the soldier could see her. The soldier looked confused for a second and Boomer used that second to start them jogging down the path towards the ship. He froze as he heard the soldier yell "Hey! Wait that's the lost princess! Freeze now or i'll shoot!"

"Shit.." Boomer mumbled and looked around for a way to escape but found nothing.

"Boomer carry me he won't shoot if your carrying me. I could get hurt if he hit me or you and you sent me flying." Bubbles whispered.

"I would never drop you!" Boomer hissed.

"I know that but he doesn't." Bubbles answered. Boomer smiled then picked Bubbles up into his arms bridal style, kissed her forehead then took off sprinting with the soldier yelling and running behind him but of course with him having all that armor on slowed him down. Boomer glanced back and saw that the soldier had stopped and was panting as he raised his gun.

"His going to fire his gun!?" Boomer said out loud shocked before feeling Bubbles tighten her grip on him scared. Boomer thought fast and dove behind a building at the edge of town as the shot rang out. Boomer looked around then spotted a boarding house and went in. He gently put Bubbles down before grabbing a chair near the door and stuffing it under the knob to hold the door shut before turning and seeing the boarding house owner watching them his eyes wide.

Boomer smiled then grabbed Bubbles's hand and went springing to the back of the place and out the back door just as a couple soldiers started to pound on the front door. He firmly shut the back door before sprinting through the empty streets Bubbles barley managing to keep up as they ran tell they got to the docks. He stopped tell he spotted the Blue Shark then ran up the board that was down. "Everyone up!" Boomer yelled while walking down into the crew's bedroom making them jump and fall over.

Bubbles watched as the ship sailed away from the island with soldiers running everywhere looking for them. She felt two arms around her and looked back to see Boomer there smiling at her while saying "Did you have a good time?"

"The best!" Bubbles answered while hugging him and Octi close glad that she didn't drop the octopus.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flash Back.<strong>

Bubbles paused as she was about to knock on the door as she heard Matt's voice say "Boomer do you remember what's in two weeks?"

"... What's in two weeks?" Boomer's voice came through the door.

Matt sighed before looking right at Boomer and said "We have to be in Ox Vile in two weeks to meet up with your brothers, and them."

Silents then

"Don't make me go!"

"You have to."

"Whhhhyyy!?" Boomer whined not wanting to go "Can't I just stay floating in the ocean with Bubbles?"

"No. You have to go. You don't want Brick mad at you do you?" Matt asked a smirk on his face.

"No... His worse then dad sometimes.."

Matt snorted at that and said "I don't think anything's worse then your dad."

"You've never seen Brick really really mad then." Boomer answered remembering when he accidentally blew a hole through Brick's ship when he was testing a cannon. "Well you still have to go. You know you do." Matt said while leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I know..." Boomer grumbled.

"Are you going to tell Bubbles while you have to go?" Matt asked as he thought about the girl who was like a little sister to him. Boomer shook his head no then looked at Matt and said "No, it's not that important that she knows.. That day I want you to keep her busy for me okay?"

Matt looked at him then sighed and pushed himself off the wall and said "Okay, but if you hurt her it's not my fault and remember i'm the one whose able to save or kill you."

Boomer looked at him his eyes wide before he said "O-okay... Well see you later i'm going to go see if I can find Bubbles."

Bubbles turned and high-tailed it out of the hallway and back on deck like she had been there the whole time. She looked at Boomer who came up and smiled at her earning a smile back to him while Bubbles thought to herself _What's going to happen when we get to Ox Vile?... I'm going to have to make sure I find out with or without Boomer and Matt knowing!_

* * *

><p><strong>I got all homework at school! I got it all done I got it all done! *Sings and does a little dance* So with school homework being done I have time to finish this hope you like!... Review!<strong>

**Next Chapter: What's going on in the palace? And how's the plan coming along?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**At the Castle 2 days later.**

The queen sat besides the king listening to the newest reports of everything that's been going on in the kingdom. She listens as they go on about how well the Sea Festival went this year that was tell the end of it when a pirate was spotted with one of the princess's. "Did they catch the pirate or my daughter?" The king asked.

"No i'm sorry sir they got away on the fastest ship that's been built. I'm sorry my king." the foot soldier who was giving the report said. The king sighed and dismissed him before looking over at his wife and saying "Two more weeks my dear then were have are daughters back."

The queen smiled and said "I know, but I miss them so much Buttercup's fighting about how she doesn't like dresses, Bubbles wanting to bring in wild animals as pets, Blossom always reading everywhere or breaking up her sisters fights."

The king chuckles as he remembers the fights Buttercup and Bubbles would get in sometimes and then they would ignore each other for days even after Blossom stopped it. Then as soon as some boy like a soldier or a noble talked to Bubbles, Buttercup was there in seconds on the attack. The door opened and the king and queen looked up to see Prince Josh coming in to the throne room.

"Prince Josh how is your plan working?" The king asked.

"It is going well sir. We have half the soldiers dressed up as regular citizens, some dressed up as crew for ships and a bit dressed up as soldiers. All are ready to attack the pirates when they come in land and to grab the princess and bring them back here." Prince Josh says leaving out a detail here or there.

The king nods then says "Make sure the princes come back alive. They will be hanged in front of the kingdom a couple days after you catch them." Prince Josh nods then leaves a cruel smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>At a Pub in Ox Vile<strong>

"Are all the soldiers in place?"

"Yes Berserk and the king has ordered that a couple days after the pirate princes have been captured they are to be hanged." Josh told the group of six Berserk and her sisters smiled at how they can finally be done with those idiots and keep the money there father was going to pay. "Just a week or two and those boys will be gone forever." Berserk said while smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know short chapter but there's not much to type about them and all... Anyways Review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Ox Vile.**

Blossom opened her eyes expecting to see Brick's red hair or his shirt shoulder like every morning for the past week but instead finds nothing. She sits up in the bed and looks around wondering where he is. Blossom climbs out of the bed stretches then walks towards the cabin door. She grabs the knob twist and pulls it towards her to open but it doesn't budge. She tries pushing it out, but gets the same outcome.

"Brick!" Blossom yells and pounds on the door with her fist "Brick you said I could come to! You promised!" She screams promised and pounds harder as she tries to force open the door.

Brick winces as Blossom yells and screams while pounding on the door of his cabin. He turns to Blaze and says "You are not to let her out got it?" Blaze nodded and watched Brick leave already knowing that as soon as ten minutes past he was going to let her out.

Blossom stopped pounding and leaned against the door her head on it as she thought back to last night when he made that promise.

**Flash Back.**

"Were going to be at Ox Vile tomorrow." Brick said as he and Blossom laid on his bed side by side enjoying each other company.

"I'm coming with you right?" Blossom asked while glancing over at Brick who was staring up at the ceiling.

Brick glanced at Blossom then said "Um.. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Berserk the one i'm suppose to marry, she can get violate sometimes." Brick answered while turning over onto his side and smile at her.

"Brick i'll be fine besides I want to meet her." Blossom said while rolling over to look at him straight in the eye.

"You could get hurt though Blossom and I can't attack a girl!"

"But Briiiick! You said my sister will be there to right?" Blossom says while Brick nods "And it's about time I see my sisters again ! I miss them and besides with you, your brothers, and my sisters me and my sister will be fine! If you haven't noticed Buttercup would attack a dragon for us without flinching."

Brick sighed then said "I don't want you to go Blossom okay? You could get hurt or what if were attacked? I can't protect as well as I would like to! You will be much safer on the ship."

Blossom glared at him then rolled over tell she face to face with the wall and her back was to Brick. Before she heard him say "Blossom please don't be mad this is just for your safety!" Blossom thought for a second then remembered something that Bubbles had taught so long ago and a small smile came to her face. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before whispering "Brick" catching his attention right as she looked rolled over to him pressed her hand against his chest and looked up at him her pink eyes watering as she gave him the puppy dog eyes and made her lower lip tumble while give out a soft whine.

Brick's face started to go red and he tried to look away but Blossom whined out "Briiiick!" making him glance and see her eyes were closer this time her face inches from his and her eyes staring straight into his. "Blossom stop with the eyes!" Brick cried as he felt him start to melt into them.

"Not tell you promise I can come!" Blossom said and placed her forehead against Brick's so that she was staring down at him still doing the puppy dog eyes. Brick thought for a minute then sighed and said "Fine. I promise that you can come with me."

Blossom smiled at how she won before Brick snatched a kiss making her gasp while he just smiled and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flash Back.<strong>

Blossom walked around the room thinking of ways to get out when a flash of green and blue catches her eye from the cabin window. She goes and looks to see a large green ship with the words Green Serpent painted on the side in black. A blue ship sails besides it with the words Blue Shark painted in white on its side, they both come to a slow stop besides Brick's ship and Blossom can only guess that's his brothers and her sisters!

She looks around more for a way to escape not wanting to ruin the window but she then sighs and tries to pick up the chair to throw it out the window. She's just raising it when she hears the door unlock and start to open. Blossom quickly places the chair down and turns to see Blaze smiling at her before saying "Oh no I've unlocked the door! And can't find the key what am I to do!?" Blossom smiles as she gets the hint and runs back him out the door before stopping and turning to look back and saying "Thanks Blaze. You need to get paid more or something."

Blaze smiles at that and waves bye to Blossom as she runs off the ship all the crew pretending not to see her, but watch as she runs down the board that they 'accidentally' left down.

* * *

><p>Blossom's been jogging around the port for five minutes when she jogsruns head first into a blonde haired girl that has bright blue eyes and has a black haired girl with lime green eyes standing besides her looking like she's going to attack tell her and the blonde both say "BLOSSOM!" While Blossom stares at them for a half second then says "BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES!" The sister jump into a hug that Buttercup soon turns into a bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Did I actually get this done!? While yes yes I did! And I finished ALL my homework!:D I had 14 subjects to do and I got them done! Anyways review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Girls!" Blossom said after getting her breathe back from that hug. Her sisters look up at her and she continues saying "Do you know where the boys are?" Buttercup and Bubbles shack there heads before Buttercup says "We were kind just trying to find you so that we could ask if you know.."

Blossom sighs before saying "Wait were you guys locked into?" They both nod before Blossom asks "How'd you get out?"

Bubbles smiles then says "Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back.<strong>

Bubbles sat up in Boomer and her cabin before standing up and stretching her arms and turning to look around for Boomer. "Huh?" She said confused before realizing that Boomer was gone and that the boat had stopped. She walks to the door and is about to open it when there's a click and the door opens to see Matt standing there with the cabin key being tucked into his pocket.

"Matt?... Where's Boomer?" Bubbles asks.

"Oh he went to town and I think you should go and see him! Because I know you were listening a couple days ago." Matt says a smirk on his face as he tells Bubbles he knows she was listening. Bubbles looks at him guilty before saying "Oh.. Umm.. Er.."

"It's okay Bubbles I want to hope since I think you should know now gone get out of here... Oh also your sisters are someone in that small port... I think." Matt says before Bubbles hugs him then runs off the ship the crew yelling "Good luck!" behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time.<strong>

Bubbles finishes then says "And Buttercup found me like how you find us. But she didn't tell me how she got out."

Buttercup chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck before saying "Uh... Mine wasn't as easy as yours." She smiles then begins her tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

Buttercup pounded on the door yelling "BUTCH! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

No answer not even footsteps the whole crew was on the other side of the boat hiding behind barrels scared for when she breaks free. Buttercup stops and breaths in and looks out the window at the sun to see she's been pounding on it for an hour. "There has to be another way out..." She mumbled to herself before going and looking around tell she came to the window.

A smile spread across her face untell it turned into a frown as she tried to open the window but found it nailed shut. _Damn it he thought of everything... Wait! Maybe he wouldn't think I would do this sooo I have to! _Buttercup thought before going and grabbing the chair besides Butch's desk and picking it up and starting to swing it back her two hands holding onto it.

She twisted fast and smashed the chair into the window destroying it. Glass flew outwards and then downwards, Buttercup sighed and dropped the chair while thinking _If I for some reason drown i'm haunting that jackass tell the day he dies then i'll rekill him!_

Buttercup kicked some glass from the window sill and knocked some off to before looking down at the water for a few seconds before breathing in deeply and jumping. Buttercup gasped as the ice cold water hit her skin before swimming upwards and coughing when her head broke the surface. She looked at the ship then swam strongly towards the port and lifted herself out of the water.

Shivering she shock her head to get the water out of her head then noticed she was being watched and looked up at the crew and saw Mitch give her a thumbs up while she glared then turned and ran off searching for her sisters and Butch and his brothers of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time.<strong>

"You jumped out a window!?" Blossom said while checking her sister for glass then saw her shirt was still a bit wet.

"Blossom stop worrying about me! We need to find those pirates so I can kill him! Er.. I mean help him.." Buttercup says then after getting a really stare from Blossom she smiles and says "I'm aloud to kill him! He locked me in a room and his a pervert..." She mumbled the last part then said "Well Bloss where we going? Your the leader."

"Well were have you guys checked?" Blossom asked.

"The port!" Buttercup and Bubbles say together.

Blossom sighs then says "There going to be somewhere that not a lot of people go since there wanted and such..." Blossom thought for a moment then mumbled "Or there in a public place because it's easier to get away and blend into the crowd! And not many people will notice them!... The question is were would that place be.." Blossom thought on it while Buttercup and Bubbles played rock, paper, scissors.

Bubbles lost just as Blossom jumped and said "I got it! I think I know were they are!"

"Where!?" Her sisters ask together again.

"There going to be around the center of this port in a pub or something that is private yet not!" Blossom answered while running off her two sisters right behind her as they sprint through the streets not noticing the soldiers dressed up following them or the soldiers not dressed up following them with three princes just behind the soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Boys.<strong>

"I feel bad for locking Bubbles in my cabin." Boomer mumbled while sitting besides his older brothers inside a pub waiting for the three girls there meeting. Butch glances over at his younger brother before saying "At least she won't kill you when you get back! Buttercup is going to rip my head off! I bet she's going to rip the door off of my cabin soon to."

Brick and Boomer laugh at that before Brick says "Well at least Bubbles and Buttercup will still trust you..."

"What do you mean Brick?" Boomer asked as he looked at his older brother.

Brick sighed and ran a hand through his red hair before tying his bandanna back on and saying "I made a promise to Blossom and I broke it.." His brothers stare at him before Butch says "Are you sure your okay? Or that your are brother? 'Cause are brother never"

"Ever" Boomer says then him and Butch say together "Breaks a promise that he made."

"Well I did break one okay!? And I feel bad about it but I just couldn't bring her here and risk her getting hurt!" Brick snapped at his brothers while searching the crowd coming in for Berserk and her sisters. "Wait you locked her up to keep her safe? That's such a stupid re-."

"Don't act like you didn't lock Buttercup up for the same reason." Brick said cutting Butch off. Butch didn't answer but watch as Boomer looked up as he heard a voice say "Boomie Poo!"

"Hide me!" Boomer whispered yelled as Brat came running towards us and hugged Boomer tightly. Boomer looked like he was about to get sick and looked at Brick and Butch with eyes filled with one message and that 'HELP!'

"Hey Butch." Brute said as she stared down at him smiling while bending down for a kiss and Butch looked sick himself.

"Brickie while don't you meet my eyes?" Berserk asked as she sat on his lap her legs wrapping around his waist, while Brick looked at the wall wishing that a stray bullet would go through his skull right at that moment. "Because I don't like the color." Brick growls while turning his red eyes to look into her dark pink eyes wishing yet again they were the light pink like Blossom's.

"Brute stop I don't want to kiss you!" Butch snaps as he tries to get out Brute's hold but with him being in a chair and Brute sitting on him there's not much he can do. Boomer's in the same position as his brother's except his wondering if he should yell for help. None of them see the three princess walking in. The one in the front has her red hair shoved into a pirate hat that Buttercup may or may not have stolen her light pink eyes search the pub while the second one comes in.

Her black hair is hidden under a dark green bandanna with a bit of the bandanna falling in face so that you can't see one of her lime green eyes as she searches along with her sisters. The last one walks in with her blonde hair wrapped up in a dark blue bandanna her light blue eyes searching for Boomer then freezes along with her as they all see the pirates they were looking for kissing three other girls that had the same colored haired as them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one will most likely be here tomorrow or the day after depends on school!... Review!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Brick!"

"Butch!"

"Boomer!"

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles yelled together in shock and maybe just a little bit in anger. The three pirates that they had just yelled at jumped and turned there heads to see the three princess standing there one with a look of hurt on her face and in her pink eyes, another with a look of anger on her face and her lime green eyes, and then the last one with a look of sadness on her face and in her eyes.

"Blossom.."

"Buttercup..."

"Bubbles.."

The three pirate captains whisper in shock as they know how bad this situation looked right now. "We can explain!" Butch half shouted as he tried to stand up but Brute made sure he stayed down. "Save it Butch! If you want to be with these sluts fine! I don't know why any of us ever liked you and your brothers!" Buttercup hissed her voice full of anger and hurt, while Bubbles stared at Boomer hurt in her eyes as she saw the blonde that looked kinda like her sitting in his lap.

"No! Wait you don't underst-!" Boomer begins.

The girls in his lap cuts him off though as she says "It's okay Boomie you don't have to explain how they were just toys in your game and that you and your brothers love me and my sisters and no one else. You just wanted to mess around with them since they look so much like us!" Bubbles looks at Boomer hurt her sisters look the same except Buttercup whose eyes look like there on fire.

Bubbles finally manages to say "Who are you three anyways?"

The blonde looks at the red head on Brick's lap and listens as she says "I'm Berserk, Brick's soon to be wife." the red head Berserk says while smirking. The black haired girl then says "I'm Brute, Butch's soon to be wife." Buttercup snickered softly with laughter that only her sisters could hear. The blonde haired girl on Boomer's lap then said "And i'm Brat!"

After she finishes saying that Buttercup starts laughing. The three girls glare at her while her sisters and the pirates look at her confused. "Whats so funny!?" Brute snapped at her. Buttercup laughs even harder tell she stops when she gasps for air then says "Brute and Brat! That's whats so funny! I mean come on it's like the only thing your good at is using **brute** strength and that your such a **brat.**" Buttercup grins and says "How is that not funny?"

Berserk, Brute and Brat glare at her while Butch couldn't help but grin at that while Bubbles smiled a little and Blossom had to hide her grin at Buttercup's weirdness. "Shut up!" Brute and Brat snapped at the same time. Buttercup glared just as Blossom said "I hope you three had your fun because us three 'toys' must be going home now. I hope you guys have a happy life together." She then turns while grabbing her sisters hands and fleeing the pub right into the arms of a group of soldiers.

The girls hear the pirate captains yell "Wait!" before rushing out after them only to be cornered by a large army of soldiers guns raised at there heads, and hearts. The boys freeze and raise there hands up as they look through the soldiers tell they see the three princess. The princess are being placed inside a carriage, Blossom walks in first but not before looking up into the sky the taste of freedom slowly leaving her. Buttercup is next and she looks out towards the sea, wanting to go back out on a ship and not towards the castle. Bubbles goes in last but instead of looking at the sky or the sea she looks at the boys and her eyes widen a bit at seeing them captured but then gets in and the door shuts firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later.<strong>

Three princess sat in a library sitting back to back with each others. They had just returned an hour a go and there parents were thrilled to see them. There mother had cried and there father had cried a few tears but not many. There mother then went and said that a party was to be thrown, while there father went to do something. Buttercup sighed before saying "I miss being on the Green Serpent." while holding onto a dark green bandanna in her hands.

Blossom nodded in agreement and thought of the Red Dragon and the crew and how much she was starting to miss waking up ever morning besides Brick. She looked down at the red bandanna in her hands and felt a tear going down her face. Bubbles held the dark blue bandanna while trying to brush the tears from her eyes as she thought about the Blue Shark.

The three sisters started thinking about the three pirate princes when the door opened and there old friend Robin came running in. Robin has brown hair that goes to her shoulders, with blue eyes and a purple dress. Robin smiles as she sits by the princess and says "What's up with the long faces?" They don't answer but just glance at Robin before hearing her gasp and say "You fell in love didn't you!?"

"What!? No!" all three girls say going on defense.

Robin just smiles and says "Yeah, riiiight so if I were to tell that those three pirates that kidnapped you were going to be hanged in three days what would you do?"

Silents... Then..

"We have to save them!" Bubbles cries.

"Were going to save!" Buttercup says.

"Were not saving them!" Blossom snaps before saying "Were go to the hanging like were suppose to and not save them okay?" Her sisters plus Robin nod sadly as she says this.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems we have a hanging in 3 days... Who shall be there? And this story is coming to a close, but don't worry I have plans for a sequel and i'm thinking about calling it '<em>Taking Back the Kingdom.'<em> Anyways Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It's been three days since the pirate brothers were split up deemed to dangerous to be aloud next to each other. There cells were on different levels of the jail, many excepted them to fight back but they didn't there spirits to fight seemed to be gone. Yet they didn't lower there heads not even when each one was teased by guards and told of there death sentence. Brick tried to make a plan to get him and his brothers out but every plan stopped as the picture of Blossom always came into his mind.

Butch didn't try to fight he didn't even utter a single word as he lay on his cot inside his cell. Didn't even think about trying to fight or attack anyone all he did was lay there waiting and thinking of Buttercup and the hurt and anger in her eyes that were pointed at him and not the ones filled with love that he was use to.

Boomer had just sat against the wall thinking of Bubbles of course and the look in her eyes that were on him. He then started thinking about everything he missed about her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, the way she was always nice to everyone, would always make him smile by just smiling at him, and so many more. Boomer felt a tear trail down his face before he wiped it away just as the door to his cell opened the same thing happening to his brothers to.

Brick walked proudly in front of his brother's his pirate hat still on even now. His red eyes gleamed but were filled with pride and love that was hidden from all to see, his hands were tied behind his back and would be easy to get out of yet he didn't even try. Without Blossom besides him for some reason Brick felt hollow and empty.

Butch came next in line his head like his brother's was held up high in a proud manner but yet he didn't fight, didn't talk didn't do anything but look through the crowd as they marched towards the stage. Butch's eyes stopped at a purple curtain in the back near were the king and queen sat and thought _Buttercup and her sisters must be there._ With eyes filled with love he looked at the curtain begging it to open so his last view would be of Buttercup.

Boomer felt the rope go around his neck and heard someone reading off everything they had ever done as his eyes landed on the same curtain as Butch's he silently prayed for it to open, yet it stayed closed. Boomer felt tears start to come up but blinked them away and thought _I love you Bubbles even if your hurt and mad at me I shll always love you._ Boomer closed his eyes waiting for death to come and thought of only Bubbles.

All three pirates closed there eyes waiting for there deaths, but snapped them open as gun shots were heard through out the court yard. The boys looked around confused as the men and women in front of them started to scream and shout while guards went to protect the king and queen and pulled back the curtain to show that the princess weren't there.

The boys looked around confused tell they felt the rope around there necks fall off and the rope on there hands fall off to. The boys turn around to see three figures standing there with bandannas tied around there lower face and a hat down low so you can't see there eyes. The one that freed Butch lifts a gun into the air and fires it making more people panic before grabbing his hand while the other two figures grab his brothers hands and run off the stage.

The boys run besides there rescuers wondering who they are and why there helping them. They stop as a group of soldiers stand in there way swords raised. The rescuers hit the brakes and quickly turned left and kept running trying to get to the ports. The soldiers were always there though blocking ever route to the port. The boys and there rescuers were now trapped against the soldiers or the open sea.

"Surrender now or we will shot and tell us were the princess are!" The captain of the soldiers said was looking at the six people in front of him. The rescuers looked at the boys then as there feet sent a bit of dirt down the cliff into the sea the rescuers turned and pushed the pirate princes as hard as they could sending them falling into the ocean. "AHH!" the three boys yelled while the rescuers jumped off after them screaming "AHHH!"

Six loud splashes were heard then six heads broke the surface the rescuers still having there bandanna's and hats on. One of them said in a deep voice "Follow me." before the three started swimming towards were a dark blue ship was seen sailing for them with the words Blue Shark on the side. The boys suddenly stopped and Brick said "Wait! Our princess are taken by you creeps weren't they!? Why should we go with you!?"

"Because those princess are on that damn ship!" one of them snaps before swimming faster. The boys going right after them wondering who the hell is saving them. When they finally get to the ship a ladder is thrown down for them to climb up on. The rescuers climb up first then the pirate princes and cheers rise up through the air. "You did it!" Three voices yell and run up to the boys rescuers hugging them before going and hugging the pirate captains while Blaze cries "I thought you were going to die!" and jumping onto Brick's back hugging him tightly.

"Get off Blaze!" Brick snapped before saying "Where's Blossom?"

"And Buttercup!?" Butch says.

"And Bubbles!?" Boomer asks.

The whole crew points to there three rescuers and watch as they take the hats off and letting there hair fall out and there eyes show then taking off there bandannas from there mouths. They stare at the boys before Blossom says "This does not mean were staying with you three. We just couldn't let you die."

"Then what are you three going to do? Your kingdom thinks your kidnapped again." Brick says just as a brown ship comes floating by a girl at the wheel with some other girls as the crew. They wave from the ship and Blossom says "Were going out on our own on that boat there."

The ship pulled up along the Blue Shark and painted on the side you could see it says _Powerpuff girls. _"Wait! You can't leave me!" Butch yelled while grabbing Buttercup and holding her in a death hug. Buttercup tried to get away but couldn't and looked to the first mates for help as Butch's brothers did the same thing to her sisters. THe first mates sighed before Mitch said "You do know that, that death hug is killing them right? They can't breath."

The boys let them go quickly and felt bad as they gasped for air before turning to glare but then sighed before Blossom said "Look boys we need some time from you okay? We haven't really been together for two months! And those three days we were together we were planning on how to save you three! Every minute we were alone with Robin over there" she points to Robin who's on the girls ship "we were planning escape routes what to do if the port was blocked and everything! We didn't get to bond."

Buttercup then cuts in saying "And besides how do we that with us being gone you won't go back to those bitches from before?"

"Buttercup do you really think I would?" Butch asks while making his eyes go into puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know what to believe Butch." She answered.

Blossom sighed before saying "We part ways tomorrow at dawn. But for now we should all eat and talk about what we all did on those three days." Ad they walk towards Boomer's cabin Bubbles links her hand into Boomer's for a second before drawing away to her sisters. "What did you three do the whole time?" Brick asked as he and his brothers sat on Boomer's bed while the girls sat in his desk chair, and on his desk.

"Well.." Blossom began.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like 1 more chapter then the epilogue and this will be complete!... I don't wanna finish it! But I gotta!... I don't think i'll be putting anything up tomorrow and Saturday since I have things going on like all day but I shall try! Anyways Review!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Flashback to three days ago.**

**Day 1**

Buttercup was about to yell but Blossom quickly placed her hand over her sisters mother and whispered "There are guards in the hallway listening in right now! We must be careful what we say and act like were not going to save them! Now be quiet and whisper softly because were going to rescue them and take them back to there ships then were leaving to. I know you can't stand this place now that you've tasted freedom and Robin is going to help and come with us right?" Blossom then turned her pink eyes to Robin who smirked and nodded.

"Good now" she took her hand off Buttercup's mouth and said "Robin your going to have to help sneak Buttercup out, and take her to there ships so that she can talk to the first mates and get the ships ready for battle and a quick get away. Of course Robin you also have a very special part in this plan that only you can do while Buttercup talks to the first mates and crews."

"And what's that?" Robin asked Blossom.

"Your going to find women to join our crew and only women." Blossom told Robin while getting up and searching the library for maps with Robin, while Buttercup and Bubbles searched for list of ever pirate yet to be hanged and that's a women. As they laid them on the table Blossom took a pen and started to circle all the female names close to them and would hopefully join.

Robin picked it up and folded it into a neat square before smiling and running out of the room while Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles hide the maps and the papers there using so no one would find it.

**Day 2**

Buttercup glanced around in the court yard below. Not seeing anyone she jumped out her window like she use to and landed in a tree underneath it. As quite as a mouse she dropped down from one branch to another freezing ever time she heard something before landing on the ground rolling with the impact. She jumped to her feet and took the cloak that Robin handed her and the map.

Buttercup smiled as she and Robin nodded at each other before sneaking out like they use to through the side wall which had a secret door that you had to know were it was to find it or slam into it while running from your two sisters like Buttercup did. Buttercup pushed onto a special corner of the wall that was hidden in the shadows and watched as she pushed the small door open. The door was about 4ft high and led right outside the castle and inside it to.

Robin watched for guards as Buttercup crawled through it then after her Robin came and she shut the door before the said "See you in three hours" and running off to do different things.

Robin jogged through the town to the port then turned left while following a small map to a small building were women dressed as men could be seen talking. Robin gulped before walking inside the building and all eyes staring at her. "Um.. Hi... I ne-need some wo-women to join a crew... And it's only for wo-women to join." Robin said a little scared for her life before all the in there turned gentle and one women called from the other side of the building "Whose the captain?"

"They go by the name the Powerpuff girls, there just starting out and there also soon to be exprincess."

That caught there attention and soon women were lining up to join. Robin sighed in relief and asked for no one to tell the king and queen because the princess just wanted to simply disappear. All the women smiled and one a elderly women said "Don't worry lass everything said in here stays in here and besides the women pirate code says that 'any who tells another pirate women's secret shall be nailed and hanged' none have ever broken it and we won't start now!"

The women cheer and rise there glasses full of something and the women who joined the crew asks for details and listened as Robin told the story that the girls had told her last night before they went to bed.

Buttercup sighed yet again as she couldn't find three fucking ships! Where the hell were they? Two are huge battle ships and one is a slightly smaller ship built for speed! Okay the speed ship she could understand but the other two? No way you could hide those! She brushed a hand through her hair a habit she had gotten from Butch which annoyed her.

Buttercup stopped as she spotted the one and only Mitch walking besides another guy while looking around looking confused. A evil glint appeared in her eyes as she made a wide circle tell she was behind them then on careful feet before yelling "MITCH!" right in his ear.

"AHH! DEMON!" Mitch yelled while jumping onto the guy besides him and doing a death grip before seeing who it was and letting go while saying "Buttercup!"

"Hi! Now Mitch I need your help with freeing the boys." Buttercup said while crossing her arms.

"And how can we help?" The boy besides Mitch asked.

"Well your going to be the get away ship and the battle ships just encase we run into more trouble then we can handle. Also i'm going to need boy clothes, hats, bandannas, and guns for three people." Buttercup answers smoothly. Both boys looked at each other sly smiles appearing on there faces before Mitch turns to Buttercup and said "I'll bring them in that alley over there tomorrow an hour past noon." Buttercup nodded then ran off back towards the castle and to meet up with Robin.

**Day 3**

Bubbles stitched a shirt so that it wouldn't be so big and didn't give off that there women. She stopped when Buttercup and Robin came in through the window again and dropped three hats, and three guns down on the ground and then both dropped onto the floor. "Is everything ready to go?" Blossom asked while grabbing her outfit and her sisters grabbing there's.

"Okay, Robin go to the ship and get it ready to sail because after we fire the shots and get the boys we have to go!" Blossom told Robin while she nodded and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time.<strong>

"And that's what happened." Blossom finished while looking at the pirates in front of her and her sisters. The boys stare at them then Butch looked at Buttercup and said "Aww Butterfly you sneaked out of the castle just for me!"

Buttercup rolls her eyes before standing up with her sisters. "Well were see you in two months and 1 week." Blossom said while walking towards the door.

"Wait two months and one week!? Why that long!?" Brick asked while jumping to his feet.

"Because Brick you kept us apart for two months, and also that added week is because you have to be punished for what you three did." Blossom answered while stopping to look at them. "What did we do?" Boomer asked then got smacked by Butch for asking.

"Well 1 you locked us inside your cabins!" Buttercup snapped "And 2 you let those girls all over you three."

The boys stared at the cabin floor at that finding it amazing. They didn't notice the girls sneak up in front of them tell there faces were inches apart. The boy's eyes went wide as the girls stood like that inches apart like they were going to kiss them tell Blossom smiled evilly, Buttercup smirked, and Bubbles giggled then they pushed the boys backwards hard sending them falling onto the floor. Seconds later the three girls ran out of the cabin the door slamming shut behind them.

Blossom jumped onto the board that was placed between the ships and ran across while yelling "Bye Blaze! Take care of Brick for me!" While Blaze laughed and waved bye. Buttercup grabbed a piece of rope that she 'found' dangling by the mass were the ships sails were falling down. She smiled then swung across from the Blue Shark to the Powerpuff girls ship while yelling "Mitch! Don't let Butch even touch or look at another girl! He does tell me!" Mitch nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Bubbles ran across the board after Blossom and yelled "Good-bye Matt! Make sure Boomer doesn't fall on his sword again or anything!" Matt nods while yelling a 'Bye' before the board is kicked off the girls ship and they wave from the deck turning a different way just as the boys come out and Butch yells "After them!"

"We can't follow them sir." someone tells him.

"Why not!?" He questions a little angry.

"Buttercup cut the sails rope." another answered and they point to were a cut rope that she had swung across on was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! I got this done! *Dances* ... Waaahhh! We only have the epilogue left!... Anyways on a happier note I didn't die on stage today like I thought I would when I had to sing and dance in front of a large crowd! Oh and there's also the sequel i'm planning but anyways Review!:D<strong>


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

**2 Months, and 1 Week Later**

Blossom yawned as she stood alone in the alley waiting for him to meet up with her. She leaned against the wall of a building and searched the crowd looking for her red headed captain that she found instead of being as happy as she should have been daring the time without him she missed him and woke up more then once calling out for him.

She sighed softly and thought _Where is he? _Her pink eyes filled with worry as she still didn't see him and soon thought about those two months and one week without him. It had all been fine the first two weeks but then they all started to get depressed and missed those idiot boys. They had manage to make the crew think they were fine but Robin knew better and tried to get them to have the boys meet up with them sooner but the girls answered with "and how will they learn there lesson if we don't stick it out?"

She had no answer for that. Robin had left them for a couple of days then tried again but Buttercup soon stopped her. The crew was amazing and everyone was always in a good mood so that helped with the missing them and of course Buttercup wanting to go after treasure helped to. They got it after fighting against sirens they were nasty especially when they found out there were no males on the ship, yeah they got the treasure after killing most of the sirens and losing a crew member that made everyone crew for a week.

"Brick where are you?" she whispered to herself. Blossom got up from were she had been leaning fixed her red bandanna that was hiding her braided red hair. She went to leave the alley when suddenly two strong arms swept her up in them. Blossom moved fast from all the training in sword fighting, and hand-to-hand training she had gotten and hit on arm in the armpit then grabbed it and throw her body to make the person go flying down the alley.

She pulled her gun out and pointed it at the person only to put it away seconds later and jump onto the person making the person fall back to the ground as she cried "Brick!"

Blood red eyes meet soft pink ones and they stared at each other while holding each other close not carrying if people see. "Did you miss me?" Brick asked knowing that he almost died with missing her and that hanging would have been a gift instead of the dying of missing her brought him daring those two months and one week. "Yes." Blossom whispered as she hugged him "Next time I punish you for something make sure I don't do this again." Brick laughed and held her closer never wanting to let her go again. He glanced around to make sure no one was sneaking up on him or anything before going and kissing Blossom and smiling as she kissed back.

* * *

><p>Buttercup sat on the tree branch her back against the tree her legs laid out on front of her. She looked out from her spot was on the outskirts on the town that if asked she couldn't tell you what it's name was. She glanced around wondering where that perverted pirate was. She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree while looking up at the sky.<p>

She closed her eyes remembering how after the second week the **second** week she started to miss that perverted bastard. She couldn't believe that even though she was with her sisters that she had been with since birth that she missed him more then anything and would sometimes go into her mind at weird times lie when she was trying to sleep it would take her hours because she was always waiting for him to try to go past the pillow (that she still put up) and grab her butt.

She also woke up once when she Blossom woke her up and called her sister Butch. Buttercup felt bad but Blossom and Bubbles did it to at times when they were asleep or even once when they were awake. They didn't always be all missing the boys though. They ran from soldiers after they raided a village or battle against nasty sirens, oh and when she 'accidentally' set a ship on fire and they had to flee away from 20 ships. Of course the ship that was on fire was owned by those three princes they were suppose to marry had nothing to do with while it went up in flames.

She snickered softly remembering how the ship made a big boom when it went down. Buttercup sighed once again and was about to yell for that damn pirate prince when she heard someone walking and looked down to see Butch down below looking around for her. _My prey has finally arrived._ Buttercup thought before grabbing the tree branch with her hands and very carefully dropping her body down right on top of Butch slamming him to the ground.

"Hey Butch." Buttercup said while looking down at him as she sat on him.

Butch glared at her for a second and looked like he was about to attack tell his dark forest green eyes looked into lime green eyes. Butch leaped upwards knocking Buttercup off of him before sitting on top of her and pressing her arms down into the dirt with his knees. _Maybe dropping out of the tree onto him wasn't as good of an idea as I thought it would be. _Buttercup thought as she tried to get Butch off of her.

"Butch get off!" Buttercup growled while glaring at him.

"But Buttercup I don't wanna! I haven't seen you in sooooo long I can't get off you like you want me to!" Butch answered in a half whine while kissing her. Buttercup tried to free her arms, but sadly couldn't. She glared at Butch with angry then smirked and turned her head while saying "Well then I guess I could just get back onto mine and my sisters ship and leave for another couple months since you won't get off and i'm getting angry at y-!"

Before she could finish she was in a bone crushing hug from Butch who growled "Your not going anywhere for two months, one week, and four hours again."

"...You kept how many hours I was gone to?" Buttercup said in slight shock and started to feel bad about just joking to leave again.

"Yes.." Butch mumbled while gazing down at Buttercup. Buttercup stared up at him then reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him. Butch started to kiss back but then Buttercup pulled away and Butch said "Wait! Why are you pulling away?"

"Because you trapped me on the ground."

"You fell on me!" Butch said back.

"No. I dropped down on you." Buttercup answered while laughing slightly. Butch sighed and thought _I'm not going to win this. _He then started to let go of Buttercup tell he felt the arms around his neck tighten and her whispering "I never said you had to let me go." Buttercup leaned her forehead against his while he tightened his grip on her and stared into her eyes not wanting to ever move from this moment.

* * *

><p>Bubbles sat on a rock at the beach near the town they were at. She thinks it's called Townsvillie or something but she wasn't sure, what she was sure of was that she missed Boomer and hugging Octi ever night before going to sleep wasn't enough. She stared out over the sea and started to think of Boomer again and how his eyes were dark sea blue.<p>

Bubbles sighed and brought her knees to her chest her arms wrapping around them as she thought about the past two months and one week. She started missing Boomer a week before her sisters even though she never told them it but she missed him ike crazy and was always scared he wouldn't come back to her when the time was up.

Her sisters and her did bond more but they mostly where thinking about the boy they were in love with and where scared to lose him even Buttercup, and after the story she told them about the lady who got Butch to drink a potion thing she was scared it was going to happen again and she wasn't there to save him. Of course after she told them that Bubbles started thinking what if the same thing happened to Boomer!? She wouldn't be able to protect him! She's not like Buttercup! Bubbles then started training in how to fire a gun and how to use a sword.

_Where's Boomer?_ Bubbles thought while looking around and seeing the sun was going to be setting soon. _Did he not want to see me again?_ Bubbles felt tears start to come into her eyes and were about to fall when two arms wrapped around her frame and a voice that she had been wanting to hear for two months and one week said "Why are you crying Bubbles?"

"Boomer.." Bubbles breathed as she turned to look at him, her tears coming out filled with happiness. Boomer smiled down at her and started to wipe her tears away while bringing her closer to him. She hugged him as the tears stopped and she whispered "I missed you Boomer I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Bubbles. These two months and one week were worse then thinking I was going to be hanged." Boomer said while cuddling her to his chest. Bubbles giggled slightly before saying "Blossom will be happy to hear her punishment idea for you three worked." Boomer grinned and didn't answer but closed his eyes and rested his head on Bubbles's head as she told him about everything she did and learned while they were apart.

* * *

><p>Brick walked through the town hand in hand with Blossom, his red eyes glancing down at her ever couple of minutes just to make sure she was still there and real. He never wanted to have her leave his side again, not even in death. Daring those two months and one week he felt a part of himself was just gone, but yet now that Blossom was right besides him he couldn't help but smile as he felt that the part he was missing was back once again.<p>

"Why are you smiling so much Brick?" Blossom asked as she gazed up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her before saying "Because I get to see your face once again." Blossom's face turned as red as his captains hat which made him smile a little bigger before leading her back to his ship.

* * *

><p>Butch carried Buttercup refusing to put her down no matter how much she demanded him to. He also of course was carrying her over his shoulder and would squeeze her butt now and then just to hear the soft squeak she made. Even though afterwards she pounded her fist into his back over and over trying to make him let go which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.<p>

Butch had a grin on his face and said "I love you Buttercup." which made her stop pounding her fist into his back and was probably just staring at him. He chuckled lightly before remembering how daring that whole time, that two months and one week he hadn't said a word. He had nodded and wrote stuff on paper. He refused to say anything. His whole crew thought something was wrong and had at least ten different doctors look at him, but they all said he was fine and healthy not sick or hurt at all.

"Can you put me down now?" Buttercup asked yet again waiting for him to say no. What she didn't expect was Butch actually putting her down then of course kissing her forcefully and wrapping his arms around her blocking her means of escape if she even tried which she didn't.

* * *

><p>Boomer open his eyes to see that he and Bubbles had fallen asleep at the beach. Bubbles was curled up against him in the cool sand, her head on his arm as she used it as a pillow. Boomer carefully took his arm back from her and shook his head making some sand fly out of his hair. He smiled as he looked down at Bubbles and thought about how glad he was with her by his side.<p>

Boomer remember how daring the whole two months and one week he hadn't really been him, he was also in Matt's cabin more and more with falling a lot. He had been so alone that not even his crew could bring him back to his old happy self, but now? Now he could feel his old happy self coming back and it was just thanks to the perfect angel laying besides him in the sand... _I sure probably get us to the ship._ Boomer thought before going and carefully picking Bubbles up bridal style and carrying her to where his ship was hidden near his brothers.

Boomer smiled at his brothers when he saw them with Blossom and Buttercup both girls asleep now. Brick was carrying Blossom bridal style like him, but Butch had Buttercup on his back. Brick asked him why she was like that and he answered with "She wouldn't let me carry her bridal style or over my shoulder again.."

Brick and Boomer laughed at there brother before they all smiled and Brick said "Finally after two months and one week you talked Butch."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah I just had to wait for my butterfly to come flying back to me." Butch answers while his brothers laugh.

"I'm glad there back I think I may have died ever day without Blossom."

"Agreed." Butch and Boomer say together, before they all smile at each other then Butch smiles and says "Well I gotta get my toy home so I can play with it! See ya whenever I see ya!" Butch then took off for his ship while his brothers looked like they wanted to face palm.

"Poor Buttercup." Boomer mumbled.

Brick nodded then said "Well see ya Boomer." before walking off towards his ship while Boomer nodded then went back to the Blue Shark where most of the crew were still up waiting for him and Bubbles all of them grinning as they see him smiling once more.

Boomer looked out at the window in his cabin and smiled while thinking _My life is perfect and nothing can change that._

No one knew of the dangerous rising and everything that was going to happen soon or the pain they would go through.

* * *

><p><strong>I-I hope you enjoyed the la-last chapter in A Pirate's Life for Me!... *Cries softly in corner*... Okay i'm fine now!... Who else feels like Buttercup is going to have a interesting night? Well anyways who else loves the little cliffy at the end? That's just a for cast for the sequel which I will be putting up sooner or later.. in like a couple of hours or days... REVIEW!<strong>


	33. Preview

**This is just a little note for people. 1 The sequel is called _Taking Back the Kingdom!_****Anyways this is just a small preview for the first chapter so enjoy and it should be up in a hour or so.**

_Three girls stood in a half circle around one young man that knew he was going to die for what he did but he just had. "__Do you have any last words Butch?" the red head asked venom in her voice._

_"Just one" Butch said before breathing in and yelling "BRICK!"_

_Brick looked over at him and yelled "What?"_

_"Save ME! I'm your favorite brother!" Butch yelled while backing up more into the sea._

**If you can't tell Butch is in big time trouble for what he has done! Hehe I kinda feel bad for him but I also want to see what Buttercup's gonna do to him. Also really Butch use the i'm your favorite card?... I hope you like the short preview the reason it's so short is cause if I give you more it will tell you most of chapter 1!**


End file.
